The Day That Never Comes
by crimsonprincess99
Summary: After the war was over Hermione and Ginny realized that it was too much for them and decided that they needed to leave the wizarding world for a while, while Edward and the Cullen’s needed to leave after Jasper attacked Bella. This story is AU
1. Hermione and Ginny Leave

AN – Well I've written a couple of stories but they got lost so I thought I would re enter the writing world with my favorite couple Hermione and Edward, I hope you like it.

Summary – After the war was over Hermione and Ginny realized that it was too much for them and decided that they needed to leave the wizarding world for a while, while Edward and the Cullen's needed to leave after Jasper attacked Bella. This story is AU and as such the character may seem au. Ok in my story Hermione is sixteen when they run away and I know that is not considered an adult but because her parents were murdered during the war, they gave her an emancipation sort of thing and even though Ginny is only fifteen, she is running away and they can't track her so she is considered an adult.

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

_{Thinking}_

Chapter 1

Hermione and Ginny Leave

It was a cold day in October a young girl of sixteen was sitting alone in a room upstairs, her friends and "family" were downstairs celebrating, but she couldn't bring herself to be happy when her life seemed to be falling apart around her. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be staring off into space, every once in a while a strand of her mid back curly, honey brown hair would fall into her face. She looked up when she heard the door open and she saw a girl of 5'3 with red, mid back red sleek hair and brown eyes staring at her.

"Mya what's wrong?" The red head asked as she walked into the room and shut the door.

"Oh Ginny, I just don't know if I can do this anymore." Hermione told her while closing her eyes.

"Can't do what anymore?" Ginny asked her as she sat next to her taking one of her hands into her own.

"Stay here and deal with all of this, now that the war is over I now need to deal with everything that happened. Your brother, my parents being killed, the people I've killed and now they want us to act like this war was nothing and move on from it." Hermione told her while trying to blink away the tears.

"I know what you mean things have been tense with me and my family since the war ended, there still mad that I snuck out to be a part of the war but they don't understand that I couldn't just sit around while everyone I cared about fought and the things with Harry, I wish I could just leave for a while." Ginny told her while trying not to think about things that have happened.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ginny seeming to contemplate something and then a small smile formed on her face, "Well if you want you can come with me but before you say anything you need to know that I'm leaving and I'm not going to tell anyone where I'm going and second I'm not gonna be using magic. I think I need to get away from it for a while and get my life back on track."

"Ok first of all my answer is yes of course and second I understand not wanting to tell anyone. If we did they wouldn't leave us alone or let us leave and third I think getting away from magic would be good also, but you're gonna have to teach me how to do things muggle way." Ginny told her.

"If you're sure then we can leave tonight after everyone falls asleep."

"Of course but where are we gonna go?"

"My grandmother has a place in Oregon."

"Won't she mind?"

"No she passed away a couple of years ago and left everything to my parents and when they were killed it was left to me." Hermione told her as her eyes glassed over.

"Oh Mya I'm so sorry." Ginny told her as she hugged her, "How are we gonna get there?"

"I can apparate." Hermione told her while Ginny gave her a strange look, "I know I'm not seventeen and don't have a license but I learned how to do it last year when everything was going on with Voldemort."

That made Ginny laugh, "Of course our great Hermione would learn how to apparate before she was taught, can you do side along?"

"Yea I did it a couple of times with Harry and Ron." Hermione told her with a smile.

"Ok then tonight we will leave. Let's pack our things then head downstairs and spend some time with everyone." Ginny told her while standing up and grabbing her bag, putting things into it, "What are we gonna do about money?"

"We won't have to worry about that since my parents left everything to me when they passed I'm actually quite rich." Hermione told her while packing all of her things.

About ten minutes later both girls were finished and started heading down stairs. Hermione was in front and when she reached the bottom she looked around the room, she saw Fred and George in one corner talking quietly no doubt planning a new prank; Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Luna were sitting on one couch and talking, Harry was sitting with Cho and the two were leaning really close together, and no doubt Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen together, but what really broke her heart was sitting in the other corner. She tried not to let it get to her but to see her ex boyfriend Ron sitting there with Lavender snogging each other, and doing it with her in the house after he had cheated on her with Lavender hurt more than anything. But she decided she needed to ignore it and walked over to join Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Luna.

Ginny was right behind Hermione she saw her looking around the room and noticed when she spotted Ron and Lavender and she knew the pain that she was in. She turned her head to the left and spotted Harry the one guy she had a crush on for so long and dated for a little while until he told her that it was too dangerous to date her with everything going on with the war and with Voldermort. But after it was over instead of going back to her he told her that during the training he become close to Cho again and the two were dating, she was so devesated that the two haven't talked since that day but she decided that she needed to move on and not think of it.

A couple of hours later everyone headed for bed, when Ginny and Hermione reached their room they sat on the bed.

"So we should probably write a letter goodbye?" Hermione told her.

"Yea your right but what should we say?"

"I'll start and then you can add in what you need to." Hermione told her while conjuring paper and pen and started writing.

To Everyone:

By the time you find this letter me and Ginny will be gone, I'm so sorry that we left and without saying goodbye but we needed to get away from everything going on. It's just too much right now and I'm asking please don't come look for us but knowing you like I do, you won't listen so I promise you won't be able to find us. It won't be forever just till we feel that we have gotten our lives back on track. Molly and Arthur you have been like second parents to me and I love you and I'm gonna miss you, Bill and Fleur I'm sorry that I'm gonna miss that little one being born but I promise you both will do wonderful jobs, Charlie and Bill you both were like protective older brothers and I'm gonna miss you both, Fred and George please try not to get into too much trouble and have fun in the shop, Harry you were always a brother to me and I'm gonna miss you so much and I love you, Ron you broke my heart and maybe after time I can forget and forgive but right now I'm so hurt but you'll always be my best friend, Luna please take care of the boys for me now that I am gone and you're a bright wonderful girl and I will miss you, I love you all.

Love, Hermione

Mom and Dad I know I'm your little girl and this is gonna hurt you so much but I really need to do this and you know Hermione will take really good care of me and I will take good care of her, I love you both so much, Bill and Fleur I love you both and I'm sorry that I'm gonna miss my niece being born cause it is going to be a little girl, it won't be forever and make sure she knows about her favorite aunt, Charlie I love you big brother and please take of yourself with those dragons and find a nice girl, Fred and George make some wonderful stuff for the shop and maybe some things for me and I love you both, Ron you're a git but I love you big brother and promise to take care of yourself, Harry I will always care for you but you broke my heart and I need time to heal it, but I have no doubt that you will find the right girl for you(I don't think it's Cho but maybe it is) just like I will find the right guy for me and I will miss you, Luna you are one of my best friends and strange but brilliant girl and promise that you will take care of them while we are gone and I'm gonna miss you, I love you all.

Love Ginny

After they finished with the letter they set it on the bed and gathered all of their things and headed outside past the apparition point.

"Ok Ginny, grab my arm and hold on." Hermione told her.

Ginny grabbed her arm and held on as Hermione apparted them to her grandmother's house. Once the two of them landed they both looked up at the beautiful two story house it was white with blue trim, it had a wonderful garden in the front lawn. The two of them walked up the walkway and to the front door where Hermione pulled out her key and opened the door walking inside, the house was beautifully decorated.

"Ok let's see, the kitchen is straight back, the dining room is right next to it, the living room is through there." Hermione pointed to her left. "There is a bathroom through there." Hermione pointed to her right were a door was, "and the room right next to it is the game and computer room." then she started up the stairs waving Ginny to follow her, once the two got to the top of the stairs they stopped, "this first door on the right is a guest room, the room across from it will be your bathroom, the room right next to it is your room and across from you is my room where I have my own bathroom and they both have large closets." she told her with a smile.

"Wow this house is nice." Ginny told her while walking towards her room.

"Yea my grandma loved this house." Hermione told her with a yawn.

Ginny laughed, "I think were both exhausted, so I'm gonna head to bed but tomorrow your gonna have to teach me how to live without magic." Ginny told her while opening her door.

"I promise, good night Gin."

"Night Mya."

The both went into their rooms and shut their doors to get ready for bed since they were going to need there rest for their new lives started tomorrow.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and please review

Next chapter Edward and Cullen's leave


	2. Edward and Cullen's Leave

Summary – After the war was over Hermione and Ginny realized that it was too much for them and decided that they needed to leave the wizarding world for a while, while Edward and the Cullen's needed to leave after Jasper attacked Bella. This story is AU and as such the character may seem au. Ok in my story Hermione is sixteen when they run away and I know that is not considered an adult but because her parents were murdered during the war, they gave her an emancipation sort of thing and even though Ginny is only fifteen, she is running away and they can't track her so she is considered an adult.

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

_{Thinking}_

Chapter 2

Edward and The Cullen's Leave

After Carlisle stitched up Bella and made sure she wasn't bleeding he called everyone back in, "It's safe now." he called out to them and a few seconds later everyone came back into the room. Bella rushed to Edward and hugged him.

"Hey I'm ok, see no harm done." Bella told him with a smile.

Edward sighed and then looked down at her, "Bella it could have been a lot worse you got lucky. I think it's time I took you home." he told her while stepping away from her and gathering her things to head out. Everyone came up to her and gave her a hug goodbye; she was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the sad smile Alice gave her.

_{Edward I know what your gonna do and I'm not gonna ask you to change your mind but we're all going with you, and don't argue it's decided but please when you leave her the note let her know we all love her and are gonna miss her, we will be waiting to leave when you get back}_ Alice sent him her thoughts.

After Edward helped Bella into his car and shut the door he looked back at Alice and nodded at her telling her ok and then got into the driver's seat and took off.

Alice turned back to her family and gave them a sad smile, "After what happened Edward wants to leave so Bella will be safe and I know that were all gonna go with him, so we need to decided were we wanna go." Alice told them while walking to the couch and sitting down.

"I told him that she shouldn't be around here." Rosalie replied.

"Rose, not now please." Esme asked her.

"Fine." Rosalie huffed.

"Well, where are we going to go?" Emmet asked as he wrapped an arm around Rosalie.

"We haven't been to Alaska for a while." Jasper offered.

"I think that's a good idea." Carlisle told them.

Everyone agreed that Alaska was the best place for them to go right now. Carlisle told them he would go make the arrangements and for everyone else to go and pack what they wanted to bring and to remember that they had stuff at their house in Alaska and not to go overboard.

At the same time with Edward and Bella, Edward didn't say a single thing to Bella on the way back to her house while she kept stilling glances at him. She could tell that he was mad from the clenching of his jaw. Once they reached her house he got out and walked to her door and helped her out.

"Go up to your room I'll be waiting for you." Edward told.

She nodded to him and walked to her house, once she was inside she saw her dad sitting in the living room, "Hey dad I'm home."

"Bella how was the party?" her dad asked her while turning to look at her.

"It was good but I'm exhausted now so I'm gonna head to bed." she told him while heading towards her room.

"Ok goodnight Bella."

"Night dad"

When she reached her room and walked in she saw Edward sitting on her bed waiting for her, "Edward is everything ok?" she asked him as she walked closer to him.

"Yea Bells its fine."

"Are you sure you seem upset?" Bella asked him as she laid down on the bed next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight alright."

"Ok but tomorrow." she answered with a yawn.

"Yea tomorrow for now go to sleep."

"You'll stay right." she asked as her eyes started to droop.

"Yea." he told her as he watched her fall asleep next to him, for the next two hours he watched her sleep. _{oh Bella I'm so sorry to do this but I can't put you into danger again}_ Edward was thinking. Finally he stood up and found a piece of paper and pen. After writing a note to her, he walked over to her and set the note on her dresser next to her and then leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He then walked towards the window and jumped out and headed home. When he arrived he found his family sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"Hey." he whispered to them.

Alice got up and gave him a hug, "We are packed and ready to go." she told him with a small smile.

"Are you sure you wanna go with me?" he asked them.

"Were your family were you go we go." Esme told him while everyone else agreed.

Edward gave them a smile, "So where are we headed?" he asked them.

"Alaska our plane leaves in two hours so we should get ready to head out." Carlisle told him, Edward nodded at him and headed to his room to pack what he needed.

Hours later as the sun was rising, a girl opened her brown eyes and blinked them a couple a times and sat up and stretched her arms out. Then trying to tame her dark brown hair while looking around her room in confusion, "Edward?" she asked while looking around her room. When she didn't get a reply she got up but before she could walk anywhere she noticed a note sitting on her desk with her name written on it. She picked it up and started at it for a couple of minutes then opened it up and read it.

My Sweet Bella,

By the time you read this letter me and my family will be gone. I know that right now your probably freaking out but I need you to know after last night I had to leave, your not safe with me or my family something like that can happen again and I can't risk you I love you too much to do that to you. I need you to know that I'm truly sorry to have left without saying goodbye but I knew that if I did this in person I may not be able to do it. Alice wanted me to tell you that you were a wonderful friend to her and she will miss you dearly and the rest of my family loves you and will miss you. My Bella I need to you to promise me something, please move on and find somebody else to love and I promise you this I will not come back and I will let you move on. I will always care for you and I will miss you dearly I'm so sorry. Goodbye my sweet Bella.

Love,

Edward

Bella sat there in shock and re read the letter three or four times before it finally sank in, she quickly bolted up and threw clothes on and ran downstairs. On her way down she saw Charlie sitting in the living room "Hey dad I have to run an errand before school so I'm gonna head out now." Bella shouted to him as she bolted out the door and into her truck. She drove as fast as she could to the Cullen's house when she finally arrived she threw open the door and ran towards the house. She started banging on the door yelling for somebody to open the door. After five minutes of this she finally gave up and sank to her knees leaning against the door with her knees pulled up to her chest and cried, praying that he would come back to her.

* * *

Well I hope you loved this chapter and please review

Coming up next Edward and Hermione meet


	3. Edward and Hermione Meet

Summary – After the war was over Hermione and Ginny realized that it was too much for them and decided that they needed to leave the wizarding world for a while, while Edward and the Cullen's needed to leave after Jasper attacked Bella. This story is AU and as such the character may seem au. Ok in my story Hermione is sixteen when they run away and I know that is not considered an adult but because her parents were murdered during the war, they gave her an emancipation sort of thing and even though Ginny is only fifteen, she is running away and they can't track her so she is considered an adult.

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

_{Thinking}_

Chapter 3

Edward and Hermione Meet

It was a cold windy day in Oregon, especially since it was the beginning of December. Edward had decided that he wanted to go for a walk today. Since he was on his own he had started going on walks more and more, this time his thoughts had started to drift back to the day he left his family.

** Flashback **

It had been three months since they left Forks and Edward was slowly getting better, but it was hard with his thoughts always drifting to Bella. He started to think that things might be better if he was on his own for little while, that way he wasn't bothered by his family asking him every day if he was ok. He headed downstairs where the rest of his family was at; he went and sat on the couch next to Alice and Jasper.

"I've been thinking and I have decided that I need to be on my own for a little while." Edward told them.

"What?!" Rosalie and Esme shouted, while the rest of his family looked at him in shock.

"Please let me explain, I know you all left for me and now I'm asking to go on my own but I need to do this. I'm still having a hard time moving on and I feel that for me to truly do that I need to be on my own for a little while." Edward told them while giving them a pleading look.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and she gave him a smile and a nod. "It's ok with us but we want you to call at least once a week so we know you're doing ok." Carlisle told him with a smile, Edward sighed in relief and then turned to the rest of his family waiting on them.

Rosalie looked like she wanted to start screaming at him and rip him apart but Emmet wrapped an arm around her and whispered something into her ear which calmed her down, "I'm not happy but I understand." she told him .

"Hey man I'm your brother and I just want you to do what you need to and if this is it then I'm with you." Emmett told him with a smile.

Edward then turned to Alice and Jasper, Alice looked really sad but she gave him a smile anyways. "I'm ok with it." she told him .

"Same with me." Jasper added.

"Were are you going to go?" Esme asked him.

Before he could answer Alice piped up, "I think you should go to our house in Oregon." she told him with a smile back on her face.

Edward gave her a strange look and tried to read her mind but she started thinking of things he rather not know about. "Why?" he asked her.

"Why are you so suspicious? I just think that Oregon would be the best place." she told him with an innocent look .

"I still don't trust you but I think Oregon is a good place." He told her.

So after he got his family to understand his needing to be on his own for a while he made plans to head to Oregon in two days and spent what time he had with his family.

** End Flashback**

While he was thinking back he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into somebody. He felt them start falling and with his quick reflexes he shot out his arms and caught them before they could hit the ground. When he looked down at the person in his arms he noticed it was a she and she had the most beautiful and delicate face, but the thing that really caught his attention were her eyes. They were the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, they swirled with gold but he noticed you had to be really close to see the gold.

Hermione was walking down the street on her way to the library, she was rubbing her hands on her cup of coffee trying to keep her hands warm from the freezing wind. When all of sudden she felt someone bump into her and her coffee fell toward the ground and she felt herself going with it. But before her body could hit the ground she felt arms wrap around her and catch her. When she looked up to thank the person that caught her she felt her breath catch in her throat, she was looking into the face of the most gorgeous man. She was drawn to his eyes, they were a beautiful topaz color. That's when she realized the position they were in and jumped out of his arms.

Edward let a slight laugh leave his lips when she seemed to realize she was in his arms and jumped out of them. He saw the blush appear on her face and her head hang down. That's when he took a real good look at her. She was about 5'5 with a small hourglass figure. She was wearing tight, black jeans with white high heel boots; a black, long sleeve shirt with a white puffy jacket. The hood of the jacket had the fake fur lining it, the zipper was only half way up. She had mid back, honey brown, soft, curly hair that hung in her face at the moment.

While Edward was checking her out, Hermione looked him up and down, He was 6'2 with a slender but muscular body, his face was perfect and angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. He had bronze, medium hair that seemed to be sticking up in disarray. She thought it looked quite sexy. He was wearing black jeans with a gray shirt and black jacket that was left open. While she was checking him out Edward took a deep breath and froze when her scent hit him. Her blood sang to him, it was stronger than Bella's had been. He was afraid that he would attack her right then and there but when he didn't get that feeling he was confused, until he realized that while her blood sang to him he didn't have the urge to attack her. He wanted to protect her and be around her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her bend down to pick up the coffee she had dropped when he ran into her.

"I'm so sorry about that, I guess I spaced out ." Edward apologized .

"It's ok, I wasn't really paying attention either." Hermione told him with a smile.

When she smiled at him he noticed that she had a beautiful smile. He glanced around and noticed across the street there was a coffee shop and an idea popped into his head.

"Please, let me make it up to and buy you another cup of coffee." he asked her with a dazzling smile.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that." she tried to protest.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Besides I owe you after running into you and I think you can use one your shivering." he told her while pointing to her shaking hands.

Hermione bit her lip thinking if she should agree and then smiled at him, "All right." she told him.

Edward smiled at her and then lead her across the street to the coffee shop. When they reached the doors he opened them for her, "Ladies first." he told her with a smile.

"Awe, such a gentleman." she joked with him.

When the two got to the counter she ordered her drink. After Edward paid for it he led her to a table to sit down. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. While they were sitting there Edward realized that he couldn't read what she was thinking and he was stunned. He thought Bella's mind was the only one he couldn't read. Then Hermione seemed to realize something and her head shot up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger." she told him while sticking her hand out.

"It's ok, I didn't introduce myself either. Edward Cullen." he took her hand and shook it, he was surprised when she didn't comment on his cold hand.

"Well Edward, it's a pleasure to run into you." she joked with him.

"Nope, the pleasure is mine. Hermione, that's a pretty name." he told her.

"Thanks." she told him with a blush appearing on her cheeks, "So, if you don't mind me asking. What had you so engrossed that you weren't paying attention to where you were going?"

"Oh, I was thinking of my family." he told her.

"Are they gone?" she asked him.

"Oh no, it's just that I moved here to get away from things for a little while and left them. I'm missing them." he told her while staring out the window thinking.

"I'm so sorry." she told him with a sad smile.

"So, how long have you lived here?" he asked her.

"Oh, I just moved here 2 months ago. I grew up in London but things happened and I had to leave to get my life back on track. So me and my best friend Ginny moved here, but my grandmother has a house here so I used to visit all the time growing up. What about you?"

"My father travels a lot so we move all over the place but he owns a house here that I'm staying at. I just recently moved into it."

"If you don't mind me asking where is your family?"

"No it's ok, my family is living in Alaska right now."

"Oh god I don't think I could do that, it's cold enough here." she told him in a whine.

He laughed, "It's not that bad." he told her.

"Whatever." she glared at him.

He didn't know why but he felt that he wanted to know more about Hermione. Even though he knew he shouldn't, since he didn't want to get attached to another human especially since he is so dangerous, but for some reason he couldn't get up and leave.

The two sat there and talked for a good two hours until Hermione looked at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that we have been sitting here for two hours." she told him in a shocked voice.

"Time flies when you're having fun." he joked.

"Yea, but I really must get going my roommate is probably freaking out right now. I was supposed to be there an hour ago." she laughed.

"It's ok I understand, I had a great time today." Edward told her with a smile.

"Yea me to. It was nice meeting you Edward." Hermione told him with a smile.

" I think running into you was defiantly a great idea." he joked.

"Oh, so now you did it on purpose." she asked with a laugh.

"Yep."

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Hermione."

He watched her stand up and bite her lip. She looked like she wanted to say something but she shook her head and waved a small wave. She then turned around and started walking out. He watched her get towards the door and stood up and ran after her.

"Hermione." he yelled.

Hermione stopped and turned around to wait for Edward to catch up with her.

"I was wondering. If you want, would you care to get together again and hang out? I understand if you don't want to." he started to say.

"Yes." she answered.

"Really?" he asked hopeful.

"Yea really, when?" she asked with a slight giggle.

"Are you busy this Saturday?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm free." she told him.

Edward smiled at that, then the two exchanged numbers and made plans for this Saturday. After they were finished the two said bye and walked in opposite directions.

_{Damn it, what am I doing. I left so I wouldn't hurt Bella and now I'm getting to know another human whose blood calls to me, but for some reason I really want to get to know her. I will get to know her but I won't let myself get to close.} _Edward thought while walking back towards his house.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter with Hermione and Edward finally meeting, please Review

Coming up next Edward & Hermione go mini golfing


	4. Edward and Hermion Go Mini Golfing

Summary – After the war was over Hermione and Ginny realized that it was too much for them and decided that they needed to leave the wizarding world for a while, while Edward and the Cullen's needed to leave after Jasper attacked Bella. This story is AU and as such the character may seem au. Ok in my story Hermione is sixteen when they run away and I know that is not considered an adult but because her parents were murdered during the war, they gave her an emancipation sort of thing and even though Ginny is only fifteen, she is running away and they can't track her so she is considered an adult.

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

_{Thinking}_

Chapter 4

Mini Golf

It was about noon on Saturday and Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch in their living room talking.

"So, what time is the hot Edward picking you up?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Ginny. See if I tell you anything anymore." Hermione told her .

"Aww you love me and you know it." Ginny told her with smile.

"For now." Hermione told her with a smirk.

"Oh, now that's awful. Fine, then I won't tell you about the guy I'm going out with." Ginny pouted.

"Ginny, I love you I do but this is like the third guy this week." Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know and they're all great guys but I just don't feel a connection to any of them."

"I know sweetie, you'll find the right guy don't worry and Edward will be here in two hours." Hermione told her while grabbing her hand and squeezing.

" Aww that's not fair, I don't get to see him today. My date will be here in an hour." Ginny pouted.

"Don't worry Gin, I'm sure you can meet him next time." Hermione told her.

"Yea I better cause I want to meet the hot guy that is taking you out." Ginny told her with a wink.

"Gin, how many times do I need to tell you it's not a date it's just two friends hanging out." Hermione told her with a sigh.

"Sure…" Ginny told her with a laugh.

"Your ridiculous." Hermione told her with a shove.

"Well, I should start getting ready and so should you." Ginny told her while standing up and heading upstairs towards her room.

Hermione laughed but got up anyways and headed upstairs towards her room to get ready. She walked towards her closet to decide what she wanted to wear. After she got her outfit out she walked to the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she emerged wearing tight blue jeans, a white shirt with a gray sweater over it and black high heel boots. She walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair, then decided what makeup to wear. She started to apply her makeup. For her eyes she first applied silver eye shadow and then black eye liner, and lastly black mascara. She then applied a light pink blush to her cheeks and then she decided on pink lipstick for her lips.

"Mya my date's here so I'm leaving, don't stay out to late." Ginny yelled from downstairs.

"Bye Gin have fun and you don't stay out to late either." Hermione yelled back.

Hermione then turned back towards her dresser to decide what jewelry to wear. She finally decided on a silver heart necklace with silver heart dangling earrings and four bracelets two black, and two silver. When she was done she looked at the clock and noticed that Edward would be arriving in ten minutes, so she grabbed her coat and put it on. It was black and went a little past her butt. She grabbed the black deux pointelle beret and placed it on her head, then grabbed her black and silver scarf and wrapped it around her neck just as the doorbell rang.

She rushed to the door and opened it to see Edward leaning against the deck waiting for her. She smiled at him and looked him over he was wearing blue jeans, a blue button up shirt and a gray fleece jacket that was left open with black tennis shoes.

"Wow Hermione, you look amazing." Edward told her with a smile.

"Thanks ,you don't look half bad either." she joked back with a blush on her cheeks.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea." she answered as she walked outside and locked the door to the house. She turned back around towards him and followed him to his car a black Volvo S60 R. He walked to her door and held it open for her, she turned towards him with a smile and climbed in. Once she was in he closed the door and walked to his side of the car.

"I have to warn you I like to drive fast." Edward told her with a laugh as he started the car.

"It's ok. My cousin used to take me driving with him and he loved to race around, so I'm used to fast driving." she answered him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He joked as they headed towards the mini golf course. About twenty minutes later they arrived at the mini golf place. Edward got out and walked towards Hermione's side and held open the door for her. She sent a smile at him and the two walked towards the entrance. After they got their clubs, golf balls and score card the two walked towards the first hole.

"What color do you want, pink or green?" Edward asked hoping she was gonna take the pink.

"Well, I would say the green and leave you with the pink but I'll be nice and take the pink ball." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Awe that's sweet, and I'll let you start then." Edward told her with a smirk.

"That's so not fair but fine and this is so gonna suck. One I suck at golf and two it's gonna be worse cause of the wind." she complained as she walked to the first hole and set her ball down to hit it.

"I'm sure you can't be that bad and the wind isn't that bad." he told her with a smile.

"Oh we will see." Hermione told him as she hit the ball really hard and it went flying passed its destination. Edward started busting up laughing and she sent a glare in his direction while thinking of using the club to hit him.

"Ok I'm sorry but when you said you were bad I didn't think that bad." he told her while holding his hands up and trying to get his laughing under control.

"Fine, well it's your turn." she growled at him playfully.

Edward walked passed her and set his ball down and took a swing with the club. He watched as it landed right next to the hole.

"This is so not gonna be fair." Hermione huffed and walked towards her ball and hit it again and it fell past the hole again. Edward sent a smile at her as he hit his ball into the hole on his next turn.

"Hit it softer, your hitting the ball too hard." Edward told her while walking to the side.

Hermione sent him a glare, but she listened to him and hit the ball softer this time. It landed right next to the hole and then she hit the ball in on the next shot. After the ball went in she turned towards Edward with a smile.

"So, Edward tell me about your family. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Hermione asked as she went to the next hole and shot her ball.

"Yea, my father's name is Carlisle and my mother is Esme. I have two sisters named Alice and Rosalie and two brothers named Emmet and Jasper. Alice and Jasper are married as are Emmet and Rosalie. Rosalie and Jasper are twins." Edward told her as he took his turn. After he went he noticed her look and let out a laugh, "My mom Esme can't have children, so she and Carlisle adopted all of us. We're technically not related cause I know that you were thinking something wrong when I told you they were married"

"Um yea sorry." she told him with a blush.

"It's ok, every time we move we get the same reaction were used to it." he told her with a laugh, "What about you do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Edward saw the pained look on her face but she quickly masked it, "My mom and dad were killed last year and I don't have any brothers or sisters." she told him. He was about to apologize but she interrupted him, "but I have my best friend Ginny's family and I consider them my family. Molly and Arthur kind of took me in as one of their own, and they have five sons who I consider brothers. Plus my best friend Harry is like a brother to me also. Ginny is practically a sister, so I guess I have a pretty big family." she told him as a smile appeared on her face.

"Well that's good that you have people who care and love you."

"Yea, I miss them sometimes."

"Why did you leave? If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's ok. There was this guy that was trying to kill my best friend Harry and he got all of these people to follow him. They came after us and we lost so many friends and family members. My family included, plus some innocent people. I killed some people. Yea I understand they were bad and would of killed me first but it didn't help, and then my parents were murdered. I was dating one of my friends Ron and right after I found out my parents were dead I went to him for comfort and found him with another woman. But because we were still fighting, I had to bury everything. Once we finally were safe and the guy trying to kill Harry was dead people expected me to just move on and forget everything. I couldn't do it. I needed to get out of there and breath, and live away from it all. So me and Ginny decided to leave and we didn't tell them cause we knew they would try and stop us." Hermione told him but she made sure to leave out anything to do with magic.

"My god, Hermione that is awful. I'm sorry but thank you for telling me and trusting me enough." He told her as he took her hand and gave her smile.

"No it's ok, I know I don't know you that well but I feel like I can trust you." She told him as she took her turn.

_{God Edward stop getting to close to her}_ Edward thought after she said she trusted him.

"What about you? Why did you leave your family? If you don't mind telling me." Hermione asked.

"Well me and my family used to live in Forks, Washington. I met this wonderful girl named Bella and I started dating her. Then one day she was hanging out with my family when these three people showed up and one of the guys, James, was looking at Bella. I got protective of her and that seemed to make him even happier and he decided that he was gonna hurt Bella to get at me. He almost succeeded but I got there just in time, but it wasn't soon enough Bella was hurt pretty bad. I promised from that day forward that I wouldn't let her get hurt. Then on her birthday party at my family's house she got hurt again and I realized that she wasn't safe with me. So, me and my family left and moved to Alaska. We were living there for two months when I decided that I couldn't truly move on with my family around. They were hovering over me and asking everyday if I was ok. So finally one day I went to them and told them I wanted to be on my own for a while and here I am." Edward told her .

"Wow, we certainly are a pair." Hermione joked.

"Yea. Ok, how about something more happier. What is your favorite color?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Well it's green." she told him.

"What's wrong with green?" he asked confused.

"Oh nothing's wrong with it, it's just at my old school green was are rival color. What about you? What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm I think I would have to say blue."

"I like blue, such a pretty color." she joked.

"What it's pretty. Well now I'm going to have to change it." he joked back watching as she hit the ball and made it in, "You're doing much better almost all caught up to me?"

"Oh well I had a wonderful teacher."She told him with a wink.

The two of them talked about everything for the next hour. From their favorites to their dislikes and everything in between, until they were on the last hole. Edward decided he would go first and he ended up getting a hole in two.

"Not bad." Hermione joked.

"Geez thanks, how about a bet? I bet you'll get a hole in one." Edward asked.

"Shouldn't you be betting that I'm gonna do bad?" she asked.

"Shut up, so bet or no?"

"Fine, what are the terms?"

"In two days we go out again. If I win I get to decide what we do and if you win then you get to decide." Edward told her.

"Fine your on." she told him as she set up to take her shot, "And when I win I want to go to a nice fancy restaurant for dinner and dancing." she told him as she swung her club and hit the ball. She watched as it went towards the hole and then sunk right in. She stared at it in shock not believing that it went in.

"Told you that you would get a hole in one." Edward told her with a laugh.

That seemed to shake her out of her shock. A big smile appeared on her face as she turned towards him and jumped at him to hug him. Lucky for her he had fast reflexes and caught her and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them laughed together as he swung her around.

"I can't believe I did it." she laughed .

"I knew you could."

"Thanks." she blushed as she stepped out of his arms. The two of them walked back to the desk to turn in their clubs and headed back towards the car. When they arrived he walked to her side and held open the door for her and then walked around to his side.

"You know your very sweet and such a gentleman to." Hermione told him a smile.

"That's a good thing right?" Edward asked.

"Defiantly a good thing. So what are we gonna do?" she asked him.

"Well it's a surprise." Edward told her.

"No please I hate surprises." she whined.

"Sorry not telling."

"Please." she begged.

"Nope." Edward told her with a smirk.

This went on for the rest of the ride back towards her house, the two of them bickering back and forth.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review

Coming up next Edward and Hermione go swimming


	5. Night Swimming

Summary – After the war was over Hermione and Ginny realized that it was too much for them and decided that they needed to leave the wizarding world for a while, while Edward and the Cullen's needed to leave after Jasper attacked Bella. This story is AU and as such the character may seem au. Ok in my story Hermione is sixteen when they run away and I know that is not considered an adult but because her parents were murdered during the war, they gave her an emancipation sort of thing and even though Ginny is only fifteen, she is running away and they can't track her so she is considered an adult.

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

_{Thinking}_

AN: I'm sorry that i havent updated in a while but Iv'e been really busy with my baby sister's baby shower that i was hosting, and then we went rafting and some other stuff but i promsie to have some more chapters up these next couple of days.

Chapter 5

Night Swimming

Hermione was curled up on her couch with a book in her lap, it was seven pm. She was alone in the house today Ginny was on a second date with Mark. And Hermione didn't have anything to do today until Edward called her to tell her what their plans were, and at that exact moment her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered her phone.

"Hello Hermione." Hermione smiled as she heard Edward's seductive voice reply.

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise." she joked.

"Well, we did have plans today." he told her with a laugh.

"Plans you won't tell me about." she pouted.

"You really can't take surprises." he laughed.

"It's not that I can't take surprises, I just don't like not knowing." she told him.

"Of course but you don't have to worry anymore; I've called to tell you what we're doing." Edward told her.

"Really. What?" Hermione asked perking up.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" He teased.

"Yes tell me." She demanded.

"Ok don't kill me." he joked.

"Oh shut up." she laughed.

"Ok well do you have a bathing suit." he asked.

"Why?" she asked hesitantly.

"Cause were going swimming." he told her.

"Swimming, you know its freezing outside." she exclaimed.

"Yes I know its cold outside, but it's a good thing we won't be outside then," he told her,

"What do you mean we won't be outside?" Hermione asked as she headed towards her room to look for her bathing suit,

"Were going to my house we have a pool. It's separate from the house but it is covered and heated and it will be fun I promise." Edward told her.

"Ok fine, then what time are you picking me up?" Hermione asked as she was looking through her drawers.

"Does an hour give you enough time?" Edward asked.

"Yea that sounds good." Hermione answered.

"Ok then I'll see you soon Bye." Edward told her.

"Bye." Hermione answered back then she hung up.

After she hung up the phone she continued to look through her drawers looking for her bathing suit. Finally after two minutes she found it. She also grabbed a pair of jeans and a black short sleeved shirt, and then headed towards the bathroom to change. Once she was done she came out of the bathroom and headed towards her dresser to decide what she was gonna do with her hair. After a few minutes contemplating she decided to throw it up into a bun leaving a few tendrils hanging down around her face. She then decided to add a little bit of makeup. She added a light brown eye shadow, blush, and pink lip gloss. Then walked to her closet to grab a pair of black tennis shoes and then grabbed her black jacket.

She then decided to write a quick note to Ginny to let her know she was leaving. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick note then walked to Ginny's door and taped it on the door. Just then the door bell rang.

Hermione ran downstairs towards the door and flung it open there Edward was standing. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and black jacket.

"Hey you ready?" Edward asked her with a smile.

"Yea." Hermione told him as she locked up and walked towards his car.

Edward held open the car door for her as she climbed in. He shut the door and walked around to his side and after he was in he started the car and started heading towards his house.

"This pool better be heated." Hermione joked.

"It is I promise you'll have fun." he told her with a smile.

"I better buddy." told him with a laugh.

About twenty minutes later they pulled into a long driveway leading to a beautiful house. It was a white two story house that was huge and she could see the pool house behind it. It was surrounded by trees everywhere. Once they were pulled up in front of the house Edward turned off the car, got out and walked around to her side and held the door open for her. The two then walked around the house to the pool house.

The pool house was amazing inside there was a large pool with a whole bunch of blue and black lounge chairs surrounding the pool. In the left hand corner was a spa that could fit ten people, it had black marble casing around it. But the thing that really caught her attention was the ceiling it was glass and you could see the sky and since it was dark out you could see all of the stars shining. It was the most amazing view ever.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked as he walked to stand right behind her.

"Yes it's amazing." Hermione breathed out.

"Well shall we?" Edward asked as he pointed towards the pool.

"I guess, this pool better be warm." She told him with a playful glare.

"You'll have to find out." He told her with a smirk.

Hermione laughed as she walked over to one of the lounge chairs and set her stuff on it, she noticed on the back of the chairs towels were hanging on them. She then proceeded to take of her shoes, shirt and pants, leaving her in her bikini.

While Hermione was taking off her pants and shirt, she chanced a look at Edward who was already in his bathing suit and her breath hitched when she got a good look at him. He was wearing black board shorts that had a blue flower design on them. But what took her breath away was his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his toned stomach was exposed and he had an amazing six pack.

While Hermione was checking Edward out he was doing the same thing he looked her body up and down and he knew if he had breath it would of stopped right then. She had an amazing figure with curves in all of the right places, and a toned and sculpted stomach. She had the most amazing long legs; she was wearing a black bikini with red and white tribal flower design.

Edward noticed she was starting at the stars through the ceiling, so he snuck up behind her and pushed her into the pool. Hermione came up from under the water and sent a glare in Edwards's direction.

"Oh real funny." Hermione told him with a playful scowl.

"What? I thought it was hilarious." Edward told her with a smirk.

"Ha ha, are you going to join me or sit there and stare?" she asked.

"I don't know I was quite enjoying the view." he told her with a smile.

Hermione laughed and splashed some water at him. He sent a mock glare in her direction and then a smirk and dived into the pool. When he didn't emerge she started to look around the water looking for him when all of sudden she let out a scream. Edward had swam up behind her and picked her up out of the water and dove back under water with her in his arms. The both of them came back up from under the water with Hermione still in Edwards's arms.

"Jerk." she told him with a laugh.

"Oh you know you love It." he told her while twirling her in the water.

"Ok put me down." she told him with a smack to his shoulder.

"As you wish." He told her with a smirk and dropped her into the water.

Hermione came up sputtering and giving him a glare.

"I didn't literally mean drop me." she told him with a splash at him.

"Well next time be more specific." he told her while swimming a little ways away from her.

She let out a laugh and leaned back so she was floating on the water, she was staring up at the night sky and it was an amazing view with all of the stars twinkling at her.

"It's beautiful." Edward told her as he swam next to her.

"Yes, it makes me want to stay here forever." she told him with a smile.

"Well I don't know about forever but maybe a couple of hours." he joked.

This caused Hermione to laugh, "Oh shut up." she told him with a splash of water at him.

"Geez, such violence." he joked as he started to swim away from her.

For the next hour the two of them swam and talked until they finally got tired of the water and went and lay down on the lounge chairs to stare at the stars.

"I love the stars." Hermione told Edward with a sigh.

The two sat there staring at the stars for another hour before Hermione let out a yawn.

"I think it's time we took you home." he told her with a laugh.

"Yea, I think I'm a little worn out." she told him with another yawn.

"A little." he joked.

"Yes just a little." she told him with a slap.

"You know with all these slaps I'm gonna have to start wearing padding around you." He told her as the two got dressed and headed out to his car.

"Hey, I do not slap that much." she told him as he held open her door for her.

"Sure." he told her with a raised eyebrow as he walked to his side and started the car heading back to her place.

"See if I hang out with you again." She told him with a smirk.

"Please, you love hanging out with me. I'm too irresistible." he told her with a dazzling smile.

The two sat there joking back and forth for the rest of the ride back to her place.

* * *

Well that's all I hope you liked this chapter please Review

Coming up Ginny and Hermione spend a girls day together


	6. Hermione and Ginny's Day Out

Summary – After the war was over Hermione and Ginny realized that it was too much for them and decided that they needed to leave the wizarding world for a while, while Edward and the Cullen's needed to leave after Jasper attacked Bella. This story is AU and as such the character may seem au. Ok in my story Hermione is sixteen when they run away and I know that is not considered an adult but because her parents were murdered during the war, they gave her an emancipation sort of thing and even though Ginny is only fifteen, she is running away and they can't track her so she is considered an adult.

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

{Thinking}

AN: I wanted to thank drakeundone, TimeRose, crazedchick, Desi-Pari Always for all their support so far.

Chapter 6

Hermione and Ginny's Day Out

When Ginny woke up she took a shower and went to the kitchen to eat. Once she was done with that she headed to the living room to find Hermione on the phone laughing. Ginny shook her head with a smile and walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Edward?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her and gave a small nod; Ginny rolled her eyes and then leaned her head back against the couch.

"Ok I promise to make it up to you." Hermione says into the phone.

"You better or else." Edward joked.

"Hey now no threatening or I'll have to hit you again." she joked back.

"Hey now, what did I say about violence?" he scolded her jokingly.

"To do it all the time." she asked innocently.

"Oh you're a funny girl." He told her with a laugh.

"I know hilarious. Ok but really I should go before she gets to bored and starts doing something crazy." she told him with a laugh.

"Ok but tomorrow right." he asked.

"Yes tomorrow and I can't wait." she told him.

"Ok then I'll call you tomorrow." Edward told her.

"Well depending on how late it is when we get back, I might call you later." she told him with a laugh.

"Ok then if I don't talk to you tonight then tomorrow. Bye Mya." Edward told her.

"Bye Edward." then the two of them hung up the phones.

After Hermione hung up the phone she turned to look at Ginny and a smile came to her face. Ginny was leaning back against the couch with her eyes closed.

"Gin wake up." Hermione told her with a nudge.

"I'm up Mya. So what your plans with Edward today?" Ginny asked as she opened her eyes.

"None, I'm not spending today with Edward I'm spending it with my best friend." she told her with a laugh.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"Oh Gin, it's not that hard to understand I'm gonna spend today with you." Hermione told her with smile.

"Ok but why?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Cause I've been spending so much time with Edward and not enough with you, plus me and Edward can spend time apart you know." Hermione told her.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Yes were not attached at the hip you know." Hermione told her .

"Ok, if you say so." Ginny told her.

"Oh shut up and go get ready for our girls day." Hermione told her with a shove.

"Ok going." Ginny told her with a laugh while getting up and going upstairs.

Once Ginny was in her room she headed towards her closet to pick out what she was going to wear today. After she had her outfit picked out she headed towards her bathroom to change. A few minutes later she emerged wearing blue jeans, a blue and white short sleeved shirt and a gray cardigan wrap and black high heels. She walked back into her room and to her dresser to decide what she was gonna do with her hair and makeup. After a few minutes thinking she decided to wear her hair half up and half down with a slight curl to it. Then for her makeup she added a light brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara, with a light blush and then red lipstick. Once she was done she grabbed her blue and white scarf and wrapped it around her neck and headed downstairs to wait for Mya.

Hermione headed to her room to decide what she wanted to wear today after a few minutes she picked her outfit and headed to change. When she emerged she was wearing a black and purple striped dress with black belt around her waist, with black leggings, black high heel boots, and gray wool jacket with fur around the hood. She went to her dresser and decided to leave her hair down today. For her makeup she decided on a light purple eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara, light blush and red lipstick. Once she was done she headed downstairs to find Ginny waiting for her.

"Wow Mya looking good." Ginny told her with a whistle.

"Not looking to bad yourself." Hermione told her with a smile.

"Why thank you, I try." Ginny joked.

"Well what would you like to do today?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm how about some shopping, then get some food." Ginny suggested.

"That sounds good, let's head out." Hermione agreed as the two headed out to Hermione's car a silver 2009 Dodge Challenger she had gotten for her birthday last year. About twenty minutes later the two arrived at the shopping mall.

"So where should we go first?" Hermione asked as the two of them entered the mall.

"How about we just walk along and any stores we like we enter?" Ginny suggested.

"Sounds good." Hermione agreed.

"Oh, how about this store?" Ginny asked while pointing to the store they were walking in front of.

"Yea." Hermione agreed the two of them walked into the accessories store and started looking through the many things. They walked over to the hats and started trying them on.

"What do you think is it me?" Ginny asked while putting a pink cowboy hat on.

Hermione turned to look at her and started busting up laughing, "Um no."

"Oh fine." Ginny said with a smile and put it back.

Hermione grabbed a black Kentucky derby hat that a gray strip around it and red flower. She put it on and turned towards Ginny to model it.

"Oh Mya, that hat is just perfect." Ginny said while trying to contain her laugh.

"Isn't it." Hermione joked while fanning herself with her hand.

Finally they couldn't contain it anymore and started busting up laughing. Hermione put the hat back and started looking again. Ginny grabbed a black fedora hat and put it on and started modeling it for Hermione.

"Well?" Ginny asked with a pose.

"Actually that is really good looking on you." Hermione told her with a smile.

"Think I should get it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione agreed.

Ginny took the hat off and held it in her hand as she continued to look. Ginny grabbed a brown trundle hat and tried it on and looked towards Hermione.

"Think this is me?" Ginny asked.

"Oh god no that hat looks awful on you." Hermione told her.

"Ok fine." Ginny laughed and put the hat back, "We need to find a hat for you." Ginny told her while continuing to look.

Finally Hermione pulled a black stone check hat off the rack and tried it on and then turned to look at Ginny for her approval.

"How about this one?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I love it! You look so good with that hat." Ginny told her with a smile.

"Ok so this hat for me. How about we go and look at sunglasses now." Hermione asked her while pointing over to the sunglass rack.

"Yes, I need a new pair." Ginny told her while walking over to them.

"Please you need anything and everything." Hermione told her with a laugh.

"Yea so?" Ginny told her with a smile.

Ginny was the first one over to the sunglass and grabbed a pair of the rack and put them on, they were a pair of auburn Oakley dart sunglass.

"Well how about these?" She asked Hermione.

"God no those are awful." Hermione told her with a frown.

"Ok fine." Ginny told her with a smile.

After five minutes of looking through sunglass they both had finally found a pair they each liked. Hermione picked a pair of black Chanel sunglass and Ginny picked a pair of Gucci sunglass that had white rims and pink lens.

They went and paid for everything at the front counter and then left that shop to continue shopping around. After three hours of shopping and a whole bunch of shopping bags later the two of them decided that they should go find a nice restraint to eat at. They went to the car and piled all of the bags into it and then headed off. Finally ten minutes later they found a nice Italian restaurant to eat at. After they were seated they looked at their menus to decide what they wanted to eat and drink. A blonde waitress came up to them and introduced herself.

"Hi. My name is Caroline and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked.

"Yea can I get a Pepsi?" Ginny asked.

"I'll have the same and I think were ready to order." Hermione told her.

"Of course what would you like?" Caroline asked them.

"I'll have the chicken fettuccini." Hermione told her.

"Of course and for you?" Caroline asked Ginny.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meat sauce." Ginny told her.

"Ok I'll have those orders ready for you soon." she told them as she walked away.

"So, Mya tell me how are things going with Edward?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"There fine, why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"What? I was just wondering if it was still just friends or are you two dating yet." Ginny asked sweetly.

"Ginny." Hermione scolded with a blush, "I've told you a couple of times now, were not like that were just friends."

"Sure. Is that why you spend almost all of your free time out with him or on the phone with him?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Hermione could respond the waitress returned with their drinks and then headed off again.

"Were just really good friends." Hermione told her with a sigh.

"Ok is that why you're always smiling when we talk about him or when he calls?" Ginny asked.

"Fine Gin, I like him is that what you wanted to hear?" Hermione asked with a pout.

"Yes, but what about him how does he feel?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"I don't know, sometimes I think he likes me and then sometimes I'm not sure." Hermione told her.

"Well I think he likes you. I mean if he didn't he wouldn't spend so much time with you." Ginny told her with a smirk.

Before there conversation could go on the waitress returned with their food. After they thanked her and she made sure there wasn't anything else they needed she headed off.

"Maybe, well have to wait and see." Hermione told her as she dug into her food.

"Yep and when it happens I'm gonna tell you I told you so." Ginny told her with a laugh as she also started eating her food.

The two of them continued to talk through out there meal about Edward and everything else going on.

* * *

Well let me know what you think and please review

Coming up next Edward meets Ginny and a night in


	7. Edward & Ginny Meet & A Night In

Summary – After the war was over Hermione and Ginny realized that it was too much for them and decided that they needed to leave the wizarding world for a while, while Edward and the Cullen's needed to leave after Jasper attacked Bella. This story is AU and as such the character may seem au. Ok in my story Hermione is sixteen when they run away and I know that is not considered an adult but because her parents were murdered during the war, they gave her an emancipation sort of thing and even though Ginny is only fifteen, she is running away and they can't track her so she is considered an adult.

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

Chapter 7

Edward and Ginny Meet & A Night In

It was about three pm on a beautiful Tuesday and Ginny was sitting on the sofa in her living room while Hermione was up stairs getting ready. About ten minutes later Hermione appeared downstairs looking at her with a dazzling smile.

"You should get ready." Hermione told her.

"What for?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well you wanted to meet Edward and he will be here in an hour." Hermione told her with a smirk.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I need to get dressed, do my makeup and hair. Mya I can't believe you wouldn't tell me till now." Ginny shrieked while running upstairs to get ready.

Hermione followed after her to her own room laughing. She walked to her closet to pick her outfit out after she found the outfit she wanted she headed towards the bathroom to change. When she emerged later she was wearing black tight jeans with a green tank top, silver belt around her waist and silver high heels. She went to her dresser to decide what to do with her hair and makeup. She decided to put her hair in a bun and leave tendrils hanging down being lazy today, and then added silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and pink lip gloss. She then proceeded to head downstairs to wait for Ginny.

While Hermione was waiting downstairs, Ginny was in her room deciding what to wear. She wanted to look ok for Hermione's man. _{Even though the girl won't admit that he is her man}_ she thought. Finally she found the perfect outfit and headed into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she emerged wearing a purple tank top with white flowers on it, tight blue jeans, a black belt around her waist and black high heels. She went over to her dresser to decide what to do with her hair and makeup. She finally decided on putting her hair in a ponytail and leaving some hair hanging down in her face. Then added some light purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lip gloss. She then proceeded to head downstairs to where Hermione was waiting for her.

"So I finally get to meet the wonderful and hot Edward." Ginny joked.

"Oh shut up and yes you finally get to meet him." Hermione told her with a slap to the arm.

"What? I just want to meet this amazing guy that has my best friend smiling all the time and finally happy." Ginny told her with a smile.

Before Ginny could respond the door bell rang. Hermione got up to answer it. Ginny stayed in the living room waiting for Hermione and Edward to return. When Hermione walked in she was followed by the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was wearing blue jeans, blue t shirt, black tennis shoes and a black jacket. He had brown hair that seemed to be in total disarray and made him really sexy looking, he also had the most amazing topaz eyes.

"Edward this is my best friend and sister Ginny, Ginny this is Edward." Hermione told them both as she pointed to each one of them.

Edward smiled at Ginny and held his hand out, but Ginny seemed to be in a daze as she just sat there staring at him. Edward sent a look to Hermione asking if she was ok.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked while waving her hand in front of her face.

"I think I've shocked her." Edward laughed.

"I guess so, I knew you were irresistible but damn." Hermione joked.

"Well you couldn't resist me." He joked back.

"Please I can if I want to." Hermione told him with a playful scowl.

"Oh so you want to be around me then." He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Hermione told him with a smack to the shoulder.

"Didn't we talk about the violence?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I thought we agreed that it was a good thing." she asked innocently.

Before Edward could reply they heard a giggle come from the couch. They both turned to see Ginny staring at the two of them with a bright smile on her face.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing at all. It's just you two are so cute together." Ginny told them with a smirk.

"What in the world are you going on about?" Hermione asked confused.

"The two of you, bantering back and forth it's the cutest thing I've seen." Ginny told them with a sigh.

Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then turned towards Edward and raised her shoulders in 'I don't know' way.

"Sorry she can be a little crazy at times." Hermione apologized.

"Hey now that's not a nice thing to say about your best friend." Ginny complained.

"Well my best friend wouldn't be teasing me would she?" Hermione asked.

Edward stood there watching the two argue back and forth. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer and started busting up laughing. Both girls turned towards him and raised their eyebrows at him asking what was so damn funny.

"Sorry it's just you two are funny." He told them with a dazzling smile.

"See what I put up with daily." Hermione told Ginny.

"Yea, now I understand I mean he is hot but with that attitude it's just not working." Ginny joked.

"Oh I see how it is ladies. Fine see if I hang out with you two again." He told them with a playful scowl.

The three of them busted up laughing. Ginny finally stood up and walked towards Edward.

"Hi. Sorry about earlier I just wasn't expecting you to be so damn hot." she told him while putting her hand out for him to shake.

"It's ok, my charm gets to some people." He told her jokingly while taking her hand and shaking it. Again he was surprised when she didn't say anything about his cold skin.

"Well now that everybody met how about we sit down." Hermione told them with a smile.

The three of them walked towards the couch's and sat down. Hermione and Edward on one couch and Ginny sat on the chair next to the couch.

_{Wow he is really hot, Mya was right he is gorgeous}_ Edward heard Ginny thinking and tried to hide his smile.

Edward sent a smile at Ginny, "So Ginny, Hermione tells me you have five brothers that must have been fun growing up." he said trying to get to know Hermione's best friend.

"Yea trust me trying to date boys was the worst thing ever, I think they threatened every guy that even looked in my direction." Ginny told him with a frown.

"Hey they did the same thing to me, remember Viktor?" Hermione told her.

"Yea it totally sucks the only time they didn't throw a fit was when I dated Harry and he left me anyways." Ginny told them.

"Trust me guys are very protective of their sisters." Edward told them both.

"Yea I know it still sucked." Ginny told him with a smile.

"So what movie do the two of you want to watch?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the DVD collection.

"Oh, how about a Romance." Ginny told her with a smirk in Edward's direction.

"Um how about not." Edward told her.

"Geez he's no fun." Ginny pouted playfully.

"I know." Hermione told her while grabbing a pillow of the couch.

"Hey I'm so sorry that I don't want to watch a romance. Especially me being a guy and all." Edward told the two of them.

"You're a guy really?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Wow Edward I would never have guessed that." Ginny told him with a smirk.

"Oh shut up both of you." Edward told them with a scowl.

"Awe but Edward don't you just love us?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yea, after all were the sweetest girls ever." Ginny told him with an innocent look.

"Sweet please, you two being sweet is like saying I'm god." He told them with a smirk.

"Hey are you saying I'm not sweet?" Hermione asked with a playful scowl.

"Yes." Edward told her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but then a bright smile appeared on her face and before he knew it a pillow was thrown in his face. He sat there looking shocked for a second before he bolted up and grabbed the pillow and headed towards Hermione with a deadly gleam in his eye.

Hermione looked at him with the sweetest smile she could muster, "Edward, now don't do anything rash." She told him while giving him puppy look.

"Oh it won't be rash, and the puppy dog look won't work." he told her before he descended on her and started hitting her with the pillow.

"AAHH." Hermione screamed and tried to fight him off and grab a pillow from the couch, but Edward was quicker and grabbed her around the waist with one arm and started hitting her with the pillow with his other arm.

"Not gonna work." Edward told her with a laugh.

"Ginny help me." Hermione giggled.

"I'm coming Mya." Ginny told her while she grabbed a pillow and headed towards them.

Once she was close enough to them she started hitting Edward with the pillow. Edward sent a mock glare in her direction and within a second he grabbed her and took the pillow from her. With both pillows in his hands he started hitting the both of them. They both squealed and jumped away from him he stood there victorious.

"I think I won." Edward told them with a laugh.

"That's so not fair." Ginny pouted.

"What? Why not? There's one of me and two of you." Edward told her with a smirk.

"Yea, but your stronger and with longer arms." Hermione told him.

"Well I'm so sorry next time I'll try and let you win." He told her with a smile.

_{Oh please and these two are only friends, they totally have it bad for each other just wait till they finally realize it}_ Ginny thought watching the two of them.

Edward hearing her thoughts wasn't sure if he should worry that he was getting so close to these two girls but for some reason it wasn't bothering him.

"Ok what movie are we going to watch?" Edward asked the two girls.

"Ok let's see there is Valkyrie, Quantum of Solace, Role Models, and Friday the 13th." Hermione told them.

"Well I don't really want to see a scary movie so no Friday the 13th." Ginny told them.

"And I'm not really in the mood to see Valkyrie." Edward offered.

"And I don't really want to see Quantum of Solace." Hermione told them.

"Well I guess that leaves us with Role Models." Ginny told them.

"Yea I think a comedy is in order." Edward agreed as he walked over to the couch and sat back down.

"Ok then shall we start." Hermione told them as she walked to the TV and inserted the movie into the DVD player. She then got up, walked over to the couch and sat next to Edward starting the movie.

About twenty minutes into the movie Ginny chanced a glance over to Hermione and Edward and had to hid the smile that came to her face. The two of them were cuddled up next to each other, Edwards arms were around her shoulders and her head was resting on his shoulder the two looked amazing together.

_{Oh yea just friends my ass} _Ginny thought with a silent laugh.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter I hope you loved it and please review

Coming up next Christmas


	8. Christmas Time

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

**AN: Ok first of all I promise with in the next two chapters Hermione and Edward will get together, I know how much your all looking forward to that. As for the Cullen's they will show up in maybe six chapters, and as for Jacob and Bella it's gonna be a little bit but i promise they are coming soon.**

Chapter 8

Christmas

It was two weeks after Edward and Ginny met and it was now Christmas morning. The house was beautifully decorated there was a wonderful Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, the tree had blinking colorful lights, with silver garland around the tree, different colored candy canes all over the tree, all kinds of different ornaments, and the most beautiful silver angel on top of the tree. But there were four very special ornaments on the tree this year.

**Flashback**

Edward, Hermione and Ginny were all in the living room decorating the Christmas tree, they had gotten the angel on top, the Christmas lights and the garland around the tree and now all they were doing was putting the ornaments on the tree.

"Edward when I told you to put some on top of the tree I didn't mean put everything on top." Hermione told him playfully.

"Well you said the top of the tree needed more ornaments, so I added more." Edward told her with a smirk.

"You're a pain in the ass you know." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Hey I was just following orders." He told her.

"Are you two gonna sit there bickering or help me?" Ginny asked them.

"I thought we would let you finish." Edward told her with a smile.

"And I thought I would hit you." Ginny told him while walking closer to him.

"Hey now no violence." Edward told her while backing up.

"What? When did we come up with that rule?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Hey I came up with that rule the first time Mya hit me but you two don't listen to me." Edward told her.

"Are you two done? I have something for you." Hermione asked them with a raised eyebrow.

Both Edward and Ginny turned to look at Hermione who was holding two small presents in her hands.

"Awe we get presents and Christmas isn't for another week." Ginny asked exited.

"Well, there not really presents something for the tree that I got for the three of us." Hermione told them while handing each of them a present, "I figured since we are all on our own now and it's our first Christmas since leaving that we needed something to add to the tree for each of us as maybe a new tradition." she told them both with a small blush.

Edward opened his first and pulled an ornament out of the box. It was of a boy with brown hair sitting at a piano playing it, and on the piano it had 'Edward' engraved on it.

"Wow Mya thanks." Edward told her while walking to her and giving her a hug.

"Well I know how much you love playing the piano so I thought you might like this." Hermione told him with a blush.

"I love it." He told her with a crooked grin.

"I'm glad." she told him.

Hermione then turned towards Ginny with a smile, "I got you two, well one is for the both of us and the second one is for you." she told her.

Ginny smiled at her and then opened her box. She pulled out the first ornament and smiled, it was of two girls standing next to each other one with red hair and the other with brown. They had their arms wrapped around each other and there was a ribbon above them that was engraved with 'best friends and sisters' then right next to each girl was a heart. On the heart next to the red head it said 'Ginny' and the heart next to the brunette it said 'Hermione'.

"Oh Mya I love it." Ginny told her while trying not to cry.

"Well you're my best friend and sister and I wanted something so you knew how much you mean to me." Hermione told her with a smile.

Ginny threw a smile at her and then reached into the box to pull out another ornament, when she pulled it out she started to laugh. It was of a girl with red hair surrounded by tons of shopping bags, above her was and engraving say 'Love to Shop' and then on one of the bags it had 'Ginny' engraved on it.

"Oh Mya, you're so funny." Ginny told her with a laugh while going to hug her.

"Well you love to shop so I figured it was perfect." Hermione told her with a smile.

"It is." Ginny told her.

"What about you? Did you get one for you?" Edward asked.

"Yea." Hermione told him as she lifted her hand to show them the ornament that was in her hand. It was of a girl with brown hair sitting on a couch with a pile of books next to her and one book in her lap. Above her it said 'Bookworm' and on the couch it was engraved with 'Hermione'.

"Oh Mya it is so you." Ginny told her with a laugh.

"I have to agree." Edward told her.

The three of them laughed as they walked over to the tree to find a spot for all of their ornaments.

**End Flashback**

On the fireplace there was three stockings that had each of their names on them, and there was so much more decorations around the house.

Ginny was so excited that she was having a hard time not squealing as she crept her way to Hermione's room. Once she was inside she quietly walked over to her bed and then at the last second she jumped on top of Hermione waking her up. Hermione bolted upright and looked around for the reason she was awake. When she spotted Ginny sitting next to her laughing she sent a scowl in her direction.

"Awe don't be mad Mya. Its Christmas morning plus we still get to wake up Edward." Ginny told her with a smirk.

"Ok fine." Hermione told her as she stood up and walked to her dresser to brush her hair and put it up into a bun.

Hermione and Ginny walked out of the room together to head downstairs to wake up Edward. They were still both dressed in their pajamas. They figured since it was Christmas morning that they didn't want to get all dressed up. Ginny was wearing a white and pink PJ set it was long pants and a short sleeved shirt, while Hermione was wearing a black and red PJ set almost identical except the colors.

As the two of them reached the living room they saw Edward lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He had stayed the night last night so the three of them could wake up early and spend Christmas morning together.

Ginny nudged Hermione forward to wake him up. The two of them crept silently towards him and just as they were close enough to him that they could jump on him, his voice stopped them dead.

"You know you two aren't that quite." He told them with his eyes still closed.

"Yes we are we didn't make a single noise." Ginny told him with a pout.

"Maybe in this room, but coming down the stairs you both were loud." He told them with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Hermione told him and then before anybody could do anything she jumped on top of him.

"Damn Mya give a guy a warning." Edward told her as his eyes flew open.

"Not my fault you let your guard down." Hermione told him while sitting on top of him looking triumphant.

"I wasn't expecting you to jump on top of me." He told her with a smile.

"Well next time you'll be more prepared." She told him.

Ginny stood there watching the two of them with a smile on her face _{__Oh yea not long now} _she thought as she stared at them.

"Are you two gonna stay there all day or can we open presents now?" Ginny asked them with a raised eyebrow.

They both seemed to realize that they were still tangled up together and quickly jumped apart.

"Um yea we should definitely open presents now." Hermione stuttered with a blush as she walked over to the tree.

Ginny gave a laugh but followed after her. Once she was by the tree she sat in front of it. Edward gave a slight chuckle and sat next to Ginny. Hermione started handing out all the presents and once they were all out she sat on the other side of Edward.

"Well Ginny since you were so excited why don't you go first." Hermione told her.

"K fine I will." Ginny told her with a smile.

Edward and Hermione both laughed at that and watched as she picked up her first present. Ginny looked at the tag to see who it was from and smiled at Mya as she read it was from her. She tore off the paper and opened the box; she looked inside to see five different kinds of shirts.

"Oh Mya they are wonderful." Ginny told her as she took out each shirt to look at them.

"Well I know how much you need new clothes." Hermione joked.

"Yep, can't have enough new clothes." Ginny told her with a wink.

"Women and their clothes." Edward told them with a laugh.

Ginny sent a mock glare in his direction. While she set that present aside she grabbed the next one and noticed it was also from Hermione. She tore off the wrapper and opened the box and gasped inside was the most beautiful brown leather jacket.

"Oh my god Mya it's amazing." Ginny told her as she held the jacket up.

"I remember you telling me that you wanted a leather jacket." Hermione told her with a smile.

"I love it." Ginny told her while leaping over and hugging her.

The next present she grabbed she noticed it was from Edward. She tore the paper off it and opened the box to see the most amazing necklace; it had a silver chain and on the end was a pink rose diamond surrounded by little diamonds.

"Oh my god Edward this is amazing." Ginny told him as she held the necklace up.

"So you like it?" he asked her worried.

"Like it, I love it but are you sure? It looks really expensive." Ginny asked

"Yes I'm sure, you're like my little sister and I wanted to get it for you." Edward told her with a smile.

Ginny gave a bright smile and jumped up and hugged him. Once she was seated again she grabbed her last present which was from both Edward and Hermione. As she opened it her eyes widened when she saw what was inside.

"What?" Ginny asked them both confused as she held up a pair of car keys.

"There car keys." Edward told her with a smirk.

"I know that what for?" Ginny asked.

"For your car." Hermione told her with a smile.

"What car?" Ginny asked.

"The one sitting in the garage." Hermione told her.

Ginny looked at them and then bolted towards the garage and screamed. Inside the garage was a blue Subaru Impreza. After she got over her shock she ran back inside and tackled both Hermione and Edward with a hug.

"Oh my god guys thanks so much." Ginny squealed.

"You're welcome." They both answered.

Finally, after Ginny settled down it was Hermione's turn to open presents as she grabbed her first present she noticed it was from Ginny. As she tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box she had to smile inside was a new black leather jacket.

"Well I guess we have the same thoughts." Hermione told her as she held up the black leather jacket.

"Yea I saw it and I thought of you." Ginny told her with a laugh.

"See women and their clothes." Edward told them with a shake of his head.

"Oh shut up." Hermione told him as she tried to swat him but he moved out of the way.

Edward smirked at her. Hermione sent a mock glare at him as she grabbed her next present also from Ginny. She tore of the wrapping paper and opened the box and had to smile at what was inside. It was a beautiful black dress that she had saw in one of the stores when her and Ginny went shopping.

"Oh Gin." Hermione told her with a sigh.

"I remember you looking at it when we went shopping." Ginny told her with a smile.

Hermione looked at her and then leaned over and hugged her; she then grabbed the next present and saw it was from Edward. She tore off the paper and opened the box and saw inside was some of the books that she had wanted to get.

"Oh Edward these are the books I wanted to get." Hermione told him with a smile.

"I remember you saying that you really wanted them." Edward told her.

"Thanks so much". She told him with a hug.

"You're welcome." he told her.

She set them off to the side even though she wanted to start reading them and grabbed her next present also from Edward. She tore off the paper and opened the box and gasped inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond tear drop on the end.

"Oh my god Edward I can't take this." Hermione told him.

"Yes you can I saw it and knew it was perfect for you." Edward told her with a smile.

"Ok fine and I really love it thanks." Hermione told him with a smile and hug.

Once she was done opening hers it was Edwards turn. He grabbed his first present from Ginny and opened it up and smiled as he saw that inside was a couple of different shirts inside.

"Thanks Gin." Edward told her with a laugh.

"You're welcome." Ginny told him.

He smiled at her and grabbed his next present also from Ginny and opened it and laughed at what was inside, he pulled out a black leather coat.

"Well I guess now we all have a leather coat." He joked.

"Yep, now we can all go out with our new spiffy coats." Ginny told him with a laugh.

"I don't want to match you two." Hermione told them with a wink.

They both shot a mock glare at her. Edward shook his head and grabbed his next present from Hermione this time and opened the present and smiled. He thumbed through three different Cd's in the box.

"Wow thanks Mya." Edward told her.

"You're welcome, I remember you telling me those were some of your favorite artist's." Hermione told him with a smile.

"They are thanks." Edward told her with a smile.

He set the present next to him and grabbed his next present also from Hermione. As he was opening he noticed that Hermione seemed really nervous. Once he had the present open he was shocked at what he saw inside there was a couple of books of sheet music and a couple of music books.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked him shyly.

"Yes I love it." Edward told her as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Really? Because I remember you telling me you loved writing music." She told him with a blush.

Edward pulled back a little and looked into her eyes and smiled, "Mya I love it, it's the most amazing gift." he told her.

"I'm glad." Hermione told him with a blush.

Ginny sat there staring at the two of them wrapped up and staring at each other. Finally after a couple of minutes she decided to let them know she was still in the room.

"Um, I'm still here." Ginny told them and busted up laughing as the two jumped away from each other.

"Uh sorry." Hermione told him.

"It's ok." Edward told her.

"Well, how about we go eat something and then clean up this mess afterwards." Ginny told the two of them as she headed towards the kitchen.

Both Hermione and Edward got up and followed after her. Just as Edward was getting ready to enter his cell phone rang. He pulled his phone out off his pocket and looked at the caller id to see that it was Alice. He turned to Hermione and waved his phone and pointed to the other room. She smiled at him and nodded as she headed into the kitchen.

Once he was in the other room he pressed the talk button and answered his phone.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Edward, how's it going?" Alice's said in her bubbly voice.

"Good. We just finished opening presents, but I'm sure you already know that." Edward told her with a laugh.

"Yep, and I told you they would love those necklaces." Alice told him with a laugh.

"Yes I know you did but I can still worry."

"Oh whatever, I like the two of them and I can't wait to meet them especially Mya." Alice told him.

"Alice…" Edward started.

"Yes I know, you two are just friends". Alice told him with a sigh, "For now." she mumbled so he couldn't hear.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"What was what?" Alice asked innocently.

"Oh forget it, so what did you call for?" Edward asked her.

"Cant a girl call her brother without a motive?" Alice asked sweetly.

"No." Edward told her.

"Fine see if I call you again." Alice told him with a pout.

"Please you can't get enough of your favorite brother." Edward told her with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, I called because the family missed you and we wanted to know how everything is going." Alice told him.

"Alice, I talk to you guys almost every week." Edward told her with a sigh.

"Yea, but we don't ever see you." Alice told him.

"I know and I'm sorry but being on my own has helped me." Edward told her.

"So Hermione has nothing to do with that?" Alice asked slyly.

"Ok fine she has helped. I promise to come visit within the next couple of months." Edward told her.

"Ok it better be soon and maybe you can bring Hermione and Ginny with you." Alice said to him sweetly.

"Alice… we will see." Edward told her while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Ok whatever you say." Alice says evasively "Esme wants to talk to you." she told him before he could say anything.

"Edward." Esme angelic voice came onto the phone line.

"Hi mom." Edward said.

"Oh sweetie how is everything? Are you doing ok?" Esme asked worried.

"I'm fine, the same as I was last week." Edward told her with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I just worry about you." She told him.

For the next hour he sat on the phone talking to the rest of his family about how he was doing and of course courtesy of Alice, about Hermione and Ginny. Once he was done talking to his family he hung up the phone and started walking back towards the kitchen, when he bumped into Hermione in the doorway of the living room.

"Oh I'm sorry Mya." Edward told her with a smile.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking." Hermione told him as she looked up at him.

"Hey you two." Ginny called to them.

Hermione and Edward both turned their heads to look in Ginny's direction who had the biggest smile on her face.

"What's up?" Hermione asked her.

"Look up." Ginny told them with a smirk.

Both of their heads moved to look up and there sitting above them was a sprig of mistletoe. Hermione's face reddened immediately and she looked towards Edward shyly, while Edward stared at the mistletoe with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, are you two going to kiss or just stand there and glare at the poor mistletoe?" Ginny asked while laughing.

Edward's eyes snapped towards Hermione's face and you could see that he was debating on what he should do. Then he seemed to make up his mind and a small smile appeared on his face. He took a step closer to Hermione so now the two of them were practically touching. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him. He leaned his head down towards hers when he was about an inch from her lips he stopped and looked towards her eyes making sure she was ok with this. He lowered his lips down the rest of the way. When their lips touched it was the most amazing feeling his cold lips against her warm ones, but that wasn't the only feeling. They both felt the most amazing tingling sensation that they have never felt before. They didn't know how long they had been standing there kissing if it was minutes, hours or seconds, until they heard Ginny coughing and giggling and the two of them jumped apart from each other.

"Well now that was fun to watch." Ginny told them laughing.

"Umm… well I think I'm gonna go get dressed now." Hermione stuttered with a blush appearing on her checks as she bolted up the stairs to her room.

"Well I think I'll follow her and get changed so we can start our day." Ginny told him with a wink.

Edward watched her head upstairs to change and he let out a sigh. He walked over to the couch and sat down to think _{__Oh god what am I doing, I'm starting to fall for her}_ Edward thought as he sat there thinking and waiting for the girls to finish getting ready.

* * *

Well I hope you all loved this chapter and please review

Coming up next they all go out clubbing


	9. Clubbing

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

**AN: Ok were getting closer to Hermione and Edward finally getting together and thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers, and I promise the Cullen's will show up in a while, and Bella and Jacob not to far after that. I'm sorry that it's taken me a while to update but I promise I have the next couple chapters already done.**

Chapter 9

Clubbing

It was about seven pm on a Saturday and Edward was sitting on the couch in Hermione and Ginny's living room waiting for the girls to finish getting ready so they could go to the club tonight. Earlier on in the day Ginny had decided that she wanted to go dancing and she convinced both Edward and Hermione to go with her. As he sat there waiting he started thinking about the kiss him and Hermione had shared a while ago, the two of them had decided that they would act as if nothing happened and they had been doing a good job. Even though they didn't bring it up it was still in their thoughts all the time.

Ginny was in her room rummaging through her closet and drawers looking for the perfect outfit to wear tonight dancing. Finally once she was happy with the clothes she picked out she headed to change. When she emerged back in the room she was wearing tight blue jeans, a white halter neck style top with a cowl neckline. The back has a silver chain and crystal trim in a lattice design. She was also wearing a white hooped belt, white high heels, and brown leather jacket. She walked to her dresser and decided that she was gonna put her hair into a high ponytail. After she was done with her hair she started adding her makeup she added a brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, light blush, and pink lipstick. When she was done with her makeup she started adding her jewelry, she picked the necklace that Edward gave her for Christmas, silver dangling earrings, and brown bracelets.

Once she was done getting ready she headed downstairs and saw Edward sitting there waiting for them. He was wearing black pants, blue long sleeved button up shirt, and black tennis shoes.

"Wow Gin looking good." Edward told her with a smile.

"Not looking so bad yourself." Ginny told him while going to sit next to him.

Hermione was inside her room, she had just finished getting dressed. She was wearing tight black jeans, red top with a self tie belt to the back of the neck and silver sequin trim to the bust and neckline, silver hooped belt, black high heels, and her black leather jacket. She was at her dresser deciding what she wanted to do with her hair, she finally decided on putting it half up and half down. Once she was done with her hair she started on her makeup, she added silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, light blush and red lipstick. Then she picked out her jewelry she decided to wear the necklace that Edward gave her, silver and black dangling earrings, black and red bracelets.

Once she was done she headed downstairs to find Ginny and Edward sitting in the living room talking.

"Wow Mya." Ginny told her when she took notice of her standing there.

Edward turned to look at her and he was speechless, she looked amazing.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked him shyly.

"Amazing." Edward told her with a wink.

"Well you look quite handsome yourself." Hermione told him with a smile.

"I'm gonna have to fight off all the men wanting to dance with the two of you." Edward joked with them.

"Oh please no need to fight off the men for me; I need to find a cute one." Ginny told him.

"Hey now, don't make me have to scare off any guy that looks at you." Edward told her with a glare, he had come to care for Ginny as a little sister and was protective of her.

"Geez I feel like I'm home with all of my brothers." Ginny grumbled.

"Sorry Gin." Hermione told her with a pat to her shoulder.

"Don't even think that I won't scare off guys for you too." Edward told Hermione.

"Well I'm ok with you scaring them off." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Oh god lets go before you two start." Ginny told them.

They both laughed as the three of them headed out to Edwards's car. He held the door open for both of them and then proceeded to his side of the car. Once he was in he started the car and headed to the club, about ten minutes later they arrived. After they had parked and were out of the car the three of them headed towards the entrance to the club.

"Wow this is a long line." Hermione told them.

"Yea, but we don't have to worry I know the bouncer." Ginny told them as she walked in front of them to the bouncer, who smiled at her and held the rope open for the three of them to enter.

As they entered the club a bright smile appeared on Ginny's face. As she pulled Hermione along after her she grabbed Edward's hand. Once they reached the dance floor Ginny let go of Hermione's hand and let out a tiny squeal of excitement and started dancing.

"Come on you two dance with me." Ginny told them as she swayed her hips.

"I'm not that good at dancing Gin." Hermione told her with a sigh.

"Please." Ginny pouted as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Ok fine." Hermione finally relented and started moving her hips with the music.

"Now. How about you Edward?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know I'm having fun standing here watching you two." Edward told them with a smirk.

"Oh I don't think so." Ginny told him as she grabbed his arm and dragged him closer to them.

"It's safer to give in." Hermione told him.

"I know." Edward told her with a wink.

Before any of them could say anything a guy about 5'10, with brown spiked hair and hazel eyes came up to them and stopped in front of Ginny.

"Hi, can I have this dance?" He asked her seductively.

"Sure why not." Ginny told him with a smile and then turned towards Hermione and Edward and sent them a wink and then started dancing with him.

Hermione bit her lip and looking towards Edward discreetly. She finally came to a decision and turned towards him and gave him a seductive smile.

"Well looks like it's just you and me." Hermione told him with a seductive tone as she walked closer to him.

"Um yea." Edward told her with a deep gulp.

"Would you like to dance with me?" She asked him with a small smile.

Edward knew he should say no, but when it came to her he couldn't bring himself to deny her.

"Sure." He told her with a smile.

That brought a bright smile to Hermione's face and she walked closer to him until she was pressed close enough to almost be one and wrapped her arms around his neck and started swaying her hips.

Edward knew that his breath would of stopped that moment if he had any. With her body pressed up against his and her hips swaying in that seductive manner, and god with her this close to him her smell was that more intoxicating.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. I know you didn't want to go dancing." Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Hey it's ok, plus I don't think Ginny would of left me alone if I didn't agree." he joked.

"Yea probably not, she had her heart set on dancing." she told him with a laugh.

"Yep and we know what Ginny wants she gets." Edward said with a laugh.

Hermione smiled up at him with a wink, Edward brought her closer to him and then twirled her out which brought a laugh from Hermione. He brought her back towards him but this time with her back to his chest.

As the two of them where dancing with each other, Ginny was dancing with the guy that had asked her earlier but her eyes kept going over towards Hermione and Edward and how close the two of them were right now. A bright smile appeared on her face as she stood there watching the two of them dancing. He would twirl her around every once in a while and then bring her back to his body. She watched the bright smiles that littered their faces as they danced with each other.

For the next hour the three of them danced, Ginny would dance with a couple different guys and every once in a while she would dance with Edward. Right now Ginny and Edward were dancing together while Hermione sat off to the side watching them. Every couple of seconds they would look her way to make sure she was ok and she would send a bright smile towards them. As she was standing there watching them a guy with blonde spiked hair and blue eyes, came to stand next to her.

"Hello gorgeous." He purred.

"Um hi." Hermione told him while looking towards Edward and Ginny for help but they were both preoccupied to notice her distress.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked while stepping closer to her.

"Um…I don't know." she told him with a look around for some kind of help.

"Please, I promise it will be a lot of fun." he told her suggestively.

While the guy was trying to get Hermione to dance with him, Edward and Ginny were dancing on the floor not far away. Edward had just twirled Ginny out and brought her back making her laugh out loud, when he chanced another look towards Hermione and a frown appeared on his face as he saw some blonde guy standing really close to his Mya. _{__Wow were the hell did' my Mya' come from} _Edward thought.

"Edward what's wrong?" Ginny asked him when she noticed the frown on his face.

Instead of answering her, he nodded his head towards were Hermione and some blonde guy were. When the blonde guy took a really close step towards Hermione, she heard a growl emit from Edward. Ginny looked back towards Hermione and had to giggle from the look on her face; she looked as if she wanted to punch the guy.

"Mya can take care of herself." Ginny told Edward trying to calm him down.

"I know." Edward replied, the thing he didn't say was that it was the guy's thoughts that had disturbed him.

Back over with Hermione, she was really starting to get irritated with this guy. She had told him a couple of times that she wasn't interested but he didn't seem to understand.

"Come on, one dance and you'll be begging for more." he told her with a wink.

"Sorry I have a date already." Hermione told him hoping that Edward would come over at that moment.

"Really, were is he?" he asked her while leaning down closer to her.

"Standing right behind you." Edward told him with a slight growl.

The guy jumped back from Hermione and spun around to face Edward, he looked Edward up and down and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"You want me to believe she's your girl?" He asked Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe what you want, but she is my girl." Edward told him as he walked over to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ok if you say so, but if you change your mind and want to get rid of him come find me." He told Hermione with a seductive smile as he walked away.

Once the guy was gone Hermione sighed with relief and leaned her head onto Edward's shoulder.

"God I didn't think he was ever going to give up." Hermione whispered.

"Yea sorry for interfering, I know you can handle yourself I just didn't like the way he was looking at you." Edward told her _{__or his thoughts}._

Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder and moved her body so she was facing him; once she was in front of him she lifted her hands so she was cupping his face.

"Edward It's ok, I don't think he would of left me alone if you hadn't come." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Yea probably not." he told her with a laugh.

Hermione dropped her hands from his face and wrapped them around his waist, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She then leaned forward and rested her head against his chest as the two stood there.

_{__Oh god, I've got to stop this I'm really starting to have strong feelings for her} _Edward thought while closing his eyes, thinking of what he should do. Finally after a few minutes of deliberation he knew that he had to distance himself from her.

"Mya I'm sorry." Edward told her with a sigh.

Hermione lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him in confusion "Sorry for what?" She asked him.

"I really care for you but I think we should take some time apart." Edward told her while looking away from her.

"Why?" Hermione asked him in confusion.

"There's things about me that you don't know, there not good things, dangerous things." Edward told her.

Hermione took a step back from him but she grabbed his hand and started walking towards the dance floor looking for Ginny.

"Mya what are you doing?" Edward asked confused.

"I think there are some things all three of us should talk about and you're not leaving until we have all talked. Plus I think you're wrong you're not dangerous." Hermione told him as she was looking around the dance floor. Finally when she spotted red hair moving on the floor she headed towards Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ginny we need to go." Hermione told her with a serious look.

Ginny turned towards her and one look at the two of them and she nodded her head. She turned back towards her dance partner and apologized. Then the three of them headed towards the exit and towards the car.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"We need to talk about the real reason we left and about other things." Hermione told her while nodding her head towards Edward when she said other things.

Edward followed the two of them wondering what the hell was going on. He tried reading Ginny's thoughts to see what was going on but her thoughts were all over the place that it was hard for him to get a grasp on what she was thinking. Once the three of them arrived at the car and hopped in Edward drove them back to Hermione and Ginny's place. All three of them sat in silence until they arrived back at the house and walked inside.

* * *

I know you probably hate me right now for ending it there but I had to and I'm sorry. Please Review

Coming up next the truth finally comes out


	10. Truth Comes Out

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

**AN: I hope you guys love this chapter it was kind of hard to write there reactions and I hope I did a good job, and now were getting to some Hermione and Edward time. I want to thank all of my reviews your comments make me happy.**

Chapter 10

Truth Comes Out

Once they arrived at the house and the three of them were in the living room sitting on the couches, they finally looked at each other and were wondering who would start this conversation.

"I'm sorry Mya; I know saying that we should spend some time apart was kinda rude and out there." Edward told her with an apologetic look.

"Edward its ok I understand." Hermione told him with a smile.

"No. I don't think you do, it's just that there is something about me you don't know." Edward told her.

"Edward…." Hermione started but Edward interrupted her.

"And because of that I don't want to get to close to you." Edward told her with a sigh.

"If it's cause you're a vampire we know." Hermione told him with a bright smile.

"I don't want to see you get hurt… wait what?" Edward asked shocked.

"You're a vampire." Hermione told him while biting her lip.

Edward just sat there staring at Hermione and Ginny in complete shock. It took him a couple of minutes to register that they knew the entire time that he was a vampire, but how.

"What? How?" Edward finally asked.

"It's easy when you know what to look for. The pale skin, your skin is cold and feels like marble, amazing good looks." Hermione told him while listing off the things that told her he was a vampire.

"How?" Edward asked shocked.

"Well…you see well we are…" Hermione tried to find the right words.

"Oh my god Mya just spit it out. Were witches." Ginny told him with a sigh.

"You're magical." Edward asked shocked. How did he not know that he can usually smell magical blood?

"Yea I'm sorry that we didn't tell you sooner, I guess we figured when you were ready to tell us about you being a vampire we would tell you about us being witches." Hermione told him while biting her lip nervously.

"It's not that. I can usually smell magical blood it has a different smell to it. Maybe since Mya's blood sang to me it was more prominent than her magical blood but I can't believe I didn't realize it." Edward told them while wondering why he missed that smell on them.

"Wait, what do you mean my blood sang to you?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Oh umm, you see for every vampire there is someone who's blood sings to them more than anyone else's. It has the most amazing sweet smell and it's very hard to resist. I guess you could say it's like a very addictive drug, your blood calls to me." Edward told her hoping he didn't freak her out.

"So wait, is that the reason you're hanging out with Mya? Because her blood sings to you." Ginny asked worried that he was playing her friend.

"What No." Edward told them quickly he didn't want Hermione to think the only reason he was with her was because she was his singer, "I'm not gonna lie and say that it doesn't have a small part, but it was only in the beginning when we first met. It was what drew me to ask you for coffee but after spending time with you and getting to know you; I'm hanging out with you because I want to." Edward told her hoping she would believe him.

"It's ok I believe you." Hermione told him with reassurance.

"Ok, I have another question. You said her blood sings to you more than anyone else's does that mean you know…" Ginny asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Truthfully, her blood does call to me more than anything and sometimes it is difficult when her scent gets really strong, but the feeling I have most of the time is protectiveness of Mya. And the feeling that I don't want to be away from her for long periods of time." Edward told them while he turned his eyes to Hermione he could see the look on her face showing her mind working overtime, "I don't want to freak you out Mya." Edward told her worried that she was freaked.

"I'm not freaked; I guess you could say I'm just curious." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Ah there's our Mya always curious." Ginny told them with a laugh.

That made Edward laugh along with her and Hermione to scowl at her and throw a pillow at her.

"Geez love you to Ginny." Hermione told her with a pout.

"So what are you curious about?" Edward asked her.

"Well I'm just curious about things like your eyes for example I thought vampires had red eyes. When did you get turned, are you part of a coven, and am I the only one whose blood sings to you?" Hermione asked him while thinking if there was anything else she wanted to know.

Edward had to let his lips quirk up into a smile at Hermione's curiousness, "Well let's see first off I don't have red eyes because I don't drink human blood. I guess you could say I'm a vegetarian of sorts, I only drink animal blood. If I ever taste human blood my eyes will go red but the longer I go without it my eyes start to turn a golden bronze, and if I go a long time without feeding then my eyes start to go black from hunger." Edward started to be interrupted by Ginny.

"Wow so is it hard to not drink human blood?" Ginny asked.

"Sometimes, I mean all of us have slipped up at least once but we are pretty good about resisting it." Edward told her with a small smile.

"We?" Hermione asked.

"My coven. But we prefer to refer to ourselves as a family. Remember I told you about my family, Carlisle is the leader he turned most of us, he only does it if there is no other option. He is our father I guess you could say and he married Esme who is our mother, then you remember I told you I had two sister's Rosalie and Alice, and two brother's Emmet and Jasper." Edward told them.

"Wow so their all vampires, are they animal feeders also?" Ginny asked him.

"Yea." Edward told her with a smile.

"You don't mind us asking all they questions do you?" Hermione asked while biting her lip.

"No really Mya it's ok plus I have some questions for you when were done." Edward told her with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, but yea I guess you will I mean we did keep a pretty big secret from you as well." Hermione told him with a laugh.

"Yea, I don't think it's fair, you knew that I was a vampire you just didn't say anything I was completely blinded here." Edward told her with a pout.

"Not my fault you were so entranced by my scent you couldn't smell our magical blood." Hermione told with a smirk.

"Hey, I didn't say that I was entranced." Edward told her defensively.

"Ok fine you didn't, you said you can't resist me." Hermione told him with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"God see if I tell you anything anymore." Edward told her with a sigh.

"Ok you two stop." Ginny told them with a laugh, "Edward as much as I love hearing about you, I'm exhausted and need sleep so I'm gonna head to bed but I'm glad everything is now out in the open." Ginny told him just as she yawned.

Edward stood up and hugged Ginny goodnight, "Night Gin and I'm glad also." Edward told her.

"Night Edward." Ginny told him as she turned towards the stairs, "Night Mya."

"Night Gin I'll see you in the morning." Hermione told her.

Just as Ginny was half way up the stairs she stopped and turned around with a smirk on her face, "Now maybe you two can stop tip toeing around each other and finally get together." Ginny told them with a laugh as she headed back upstairs.

Both Hermione and Edward stared after her in shock, Hermione turned towards Edward and connected with his eyes and immediately a blush appeared on her checks.

"Sorry you know how Ginny is." Hermione apologized.

"It's ok Mya." Edward told her with a smile, "But I guess in a way she is right, I do have feelings for you. It's just that I'm scared you'll get hurt and I can't do that again."

"Edward, I understand that you're worried about me getting hurt or worse but you can't let fear run your life. I learned that the hard way and if you let it run your life your never gonna be happy. And I have feelings for you also but I can wait till your ready." Hermione told him as she sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I know your right, it's just my last relationship ended bad." Edward told her with his eyes downcast.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Hermione told him with a yawn.

This made Edward laugh, "I do want to tell you but it seems your tired and I don't want to keep you up any later."

"No really I'm ok." Hermione told him with another yawn.

"I see that, but how about this you go to sleep tonight and tomorrow I take you out on a real date and we can talk about everything." He told her with a small smile.

"A real date?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, a real date as a way to start our relationship." He told her nervously.

"Our relationship?" She asked him with a small smile.

"Yes, I figured I need to stop being scared and take a chance on something that I really want." He told her with a smirk, "So Mya will you go out with me to dinner tomorrow night?" Edward asked her with a bright smile.

"Well... I'll have to see if I can fit you into my busy schedule." Hermione told him jokingly.

Before she could tell him yes, he grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her.

"How dare you tell me maybe." Edward told her with a fake scowl, "I'm not gonna stop till you say yes." He told her while tickling her sides with no mercy.

"Ok, yes I will go." she told him while laughing.

"Good, now I'll pick you up at seven, for now you need to go to sleep." Edward told her while helping her stand up.

"I don't want to, I still have more questions." Hermione pouted.

"I know and I promise I will answer them all tomorrow." Edward told her while he pushed her slightly towards the stairs.

"Oh fine." She told him.

"Good girl." Edward told her with a smirk.

"Oh shut up jerk." Hermione told with a smile.

"Geez so sweet." Edward told her while he walked closer to her to hug her goodbye.

"Awe, you poor baby, I'll make it up to you later for now I need my beauty sleep." she told him while hugging him.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow." Edward told her after their hug, "Night Mya."

"Night Edward." Hermione told him as she walked him to the door.

After Edward left she headed up to her room and got ready for bed, once she was laying down in her bed and her eyes started to droop, all of her thoughts were about tomorrow night and her date with Edward.

* * *

Well there it is I hope you all love it, and in the next chapter Edward will tell her about Bella and their relationship and his past, Hermione will tell him about her past and the war. Please Review

Coming up next first date


	11. First Date

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

Chapter 11

First Date

It was six o'clock in Hermione and Ginny's usually quite house, two girls were running around in frenzy.

"Mya you need to have the perfect outfit." Ginny told her with a sigh.

"Why again?" Hermione asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because this is your first date." Ginny told her like she should know this, "And you need to impress him."

"Gin, this isn't the first time we have hung out." Hermione told her.

"I know that but it's your first date." Ginny told her with a sigh.

"Ok Gin whatever you say, are you going to help me or continue to tell me I need the perfect outfit?" Hermione asked her while she was doing her hair in the mirror.

Hermione had changed her hair style three times now, she couldn't decide on how she should do her hair and it was starting to upset her.

"Uh I give up." Hermione said as she threw her brush onto her dresser.

"Oh come here." Ginny told her she grabbed the brush and some clips then set to work on Hermione's hair. After ten minutes she was finally done. When Hermione looked in the mirror she had to smile, her hair was half up and half down the top half was in a bun on top of her head with some tendrils hanging down framing her face while the bottom half lay curled against her back.

"Oh Gin I love it." Hermione told her while looking in the mirror.

"I know I am amazing." Ginny told her while fanning herself.

"Oh stop it and help me find something to wear." Hermione told her walking back to her closet.

Ginny gave a small laugh and then walked over to the closet to help her find the perfect outfit, after about five minutes of searching Ginny gave a yell.

"I can't believe I forgot about this, it is perfect." Ginny said while holding something in her hands.

"What?" Hermione asked coming out of the closet.

"This." Ginny told her while holding up the garment in her hand.

"Oh Gin its perfect." Hermione told her.

"Yes I know now go try it on, so we can finish getting you ready." Ginny told her while handing her the outfit.

Hermione smiled at her and walked into the bathroom to change. After two minutes she emerged from the bathroom wearing a black dress, the top had thin black straps and went down into a v neck cutting low but not too low. The dress went to mid thigh and was tight against her body. It showed off all of her curves and made her body all that more appealing.

"Well." Hermione asked while biting her lip nervously.

"Damn Mya your looking hot, Edwards not gonna know what hit him." Ginny told her with a bright smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, now try on these shoes and then let's do your makeup." Ginny told her as she handed her a pair of black high heels, they had straps across the toes and then had two straps that crossed over the back of her feet and up her ankle, and the straps had little diamonds littered across them.

"Ginny these are gorgeous." Hermione told her as she strapped them to her feet.

"Yea they are my special night out shoes and when you decided to wear that dress I knew they were prefect." Ginny told her as she started to get the makeup out.

Once Hermione had the shoes on they started on her makeup. They decided to do silver eye shadow that framed her eyes and made them stand out more, then added black eyeliner to her eyes making her eyes have a dark seductive look to them, then added black mascara, pink blush and finally added blood red lipstick to her lips making them stand out with a seductive pout.

"Wow Mya, I never knew you could be so fucking seductive looking before." Ginny told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Neither did I." Hermione told her shocked at her own look.

"Well I have to say when Edward sees you he is gonna be shocked, if he had breath I would say it would stop the moment he laid eyes on you." Ginny told her with a laugh.

"Oh shut up and help me finish." Hermione told her with a blush.

This made Ginny laugh but she walked back over to the dresser and started picking out jewelry for her to wear. She decided on the necklace Edward gave to Hermione and diamond stud earrings.

"Here, try these I don't think we should go overboard with jewelry." Ginny told her while handing her the necklace and earrings.

"Yea I agree." Hermione told her while putting the jewelry on.

Just as Hermione finished putting the jewelry on the door bell rang.

"Oh Edward's here, I'll go answer it you come down when you're ready." Ginny told her while rushing out the door.

Hermione had to laugh at Ginny she was so exited she said it's about time that they finally got together they have been dancing around each other for long enough. Hermione took a deep breath and then headed downstairs to meet Edward, as she was walking down the stairs she saw Edward and Ginny standing at the bottom talking. When Edward sensed her presence his face moved towards the stairs with a smile on his face but when his eyes landed on her his faced went to complete shock his eyes wide with his mouth hanging open. This made Hermione smile knowing that she shocked Edward she continued down the stairs till she was standing in front on him.

"Edward you ok?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Huh yea, wow Mya you look absolutely gorgeous." Edward told her once he got his bearing back in place he took a real good look at her and he had to admit she looked down right sexy.

"Are we ready?" Asked Hermione with a smile as she took the time to look Edward up and down his hair was his usual disheveled look but seemed to be a little more tame, he was wearing black slacks, and a black silk button up shirt, and a nice jacket over it and black dress shoes. He wasn't to dressed up and that made her smile.

"Uh yea." Edward told her while mentally berating himself no girl had ever made him feel so flustered before.

Edward smiled while he took her hand to lead her out towards his car before they made it to the car they heard Ginny yell out to them.

"Don't have too much fun and make sure and have her home at a decent time." Ginny told them while busting up laughing and waving goodbye.

They both just chuckled and once they were in the car and headed off did Hermione turn towards him.

"So where are we headed?" Hermione asked him.

"It's a restaurant I've heard is really good, I'm hoping you like it." Edward told her with a smile.

"We don't have to go to a restaurant, I mean you can't eat." Hermione told him.

"It's ok I don't mind going as long as your there and we can talk while you eat." Edward told her.

"Ok." She told him while looking out the window at the scenery flying by.

While she was looking out the window Edward kept shooting glances at her every now and then, he wanted to know what she was thinking but he figured he would find out later. About ten minutes later they pulled in front of a really nice restaurant, Edward got out and headed to her side of the car and held the door open for her to get out. Once she was out Edward offered her his arm and the two walked into the restaurant, they walked to the hostess stand a pretty brunette looked at them.

"Hello welcome, do you have reservations?" She asked with fake sweetness.

"Yes it's under Edward Cullen." Edward told her.

He watched her look down at her book and once she found his name she smiled at them and lead them to a table that was in a corner and away from everyone.

"Your server will be Lisa and she will be with you shortly." The hostess told them and walked off.

"Well she seemed lovely." Hermione joked.

"Yea, get anything you want." Edward told her with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him and opened the menu to search through it, when she saw the prices her eyes widen massively and she looked up at Edward.

"Edward it's so expensive." Hermione told him.

"Don't worry about it, get anything you want." Edward told her.

She smiled at him and continued to look through the menu, just then a blonde girl come up to them and sent a smile in Edward's direction.

"Hello my name is Lisa and I will be your server today, can I start you off with something to drink?" She told them the entire time her eyes on Edward.

Edward ignored her and looked at Hermione waiting for her to order.

"Can I get a coke?" Hermione asked her even though the waitress didn't look at her she nodded her head.

"Same." Edward told the waitress without looking at her.

The waitress nodded and walked off, Hermione continued to look through the menu trying to decide what she wanted to eat. Once she had decided on something she set the menu down and looked up towards Edward who was watching her.

"So Edward you didn't tell me last night but when did you get turned and how?" Hermione asked him with a slight blush.

"I was turned in 1918, I was dying of Spanish influenza and my mother begged Carlisle to save me with her dying wish and he kept that promise and turned me." Edward told her with a slight smile.

"Wow that's really amazing." Hermione told him.

"So a witch huh?" Edward asked her with a smirk.

"Yep but I'm a muggle born." Hermione told him.

Before he could say anything else the waitress returned with their drinks she set them on the table then sent a flirtatious smile at Edward.

"Ready to order?" She asked him.

Edward sent a small smile at her and moved his gaze back to Hermione, "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yea I'll get spaghetti please." Hermione told her.

The waitress nodded her head and then turned back towards Edward with a smile, "What about you?" She asked him.

"Nothing for me." Edward told her.

This surprised the waitress but she smiled at him and left.

"I think she likes you." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Yea." Edward agreed, "So you said your muggle born what did you mean?" Edward asked her confused.

"Oh well there are pureblood witch's who are born from both magical parents, muggle born witches who are born from muggle parents, half bloods who are born from one magical parent and one muggle. A muggle is a non magical person I know it's really weird." Hermione told him with a smile.

"No it's not that bad, was just a little confused about it at first." Edward told her.

"Yea, so I was wondering if I am the only one whose blood sang to you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Umm no, remember how I was telling you about Bella?" Edward asked her.

"Yea." Hermione told him.

"Well she moved to Forks to live with her dad, I remember it was the talk of the town that she was coming. On the first day I met her I was drawn to her and then when she walked into my class and sat next to me I got a smell of her blood and I reacted bad I treated her really bad and was rude. I left school that day and was gonna leave so I didn't have to be around her but I ended up coming back, and getting to know her somewhat. One day at school parking lot a car lost control and headed towards her I used my super speed and strength to save her. After that day she did some studying and found out I was a vampire, she confronted me and I took her into this meadow were we talked I told her to stay away from me cause I was dangerous she refused saying she trusted me. I took her to watch my family play baseball one day, while there three vampires that we didn't know showed up and one of them James realized that she was human and tried to attack her but I jumped in front of her and that fueled him making it all that more fun for him. I almost lost her that time. James attacked her and she lost so much blood but he also bit her and our venom was turning her and I had a choice to either let her turn or suck the venom out and I choice for her to live. After that day we were kinda inseparable, everything was going good until her eighteen birthday. My family decided to throw her a party at the party she ended up getting a paper cut and bleeding, my brother Jasper doesn't have the best control and lost it and was gonna attack her I pushed her out of the way and threw Jasper. When I turned around she was bleeding even worse and had cut her arm, after Carlisle stitched her up I took her home and decided that day to leave." Edward told her.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Edward you must have really cared for her a lot." Hermione told him with a sad smile.

"Yea I really did but I had to let her go and I asked her to move on and promised not to return to her." Edward told her a little sad.

Before Hermione could respond the waitress bought over her food and set it in front of her, after she set her food down she turned towards Edward and smiled at him and then walked off.

"Are you ok? I don't want you to do this relationship if you're not ready." Hermione told him nervously.

"Mya I really am ok and I will always care for Bella but I'm ready to move on and I have really strong feelings for you." Edward told her with a smile.

"I have feelings for you to, so do you and your family have powers?" Hermione asked him.

"Yea my brother Japser can control emotions and feel emotions, my sister Alice can see in the future only when it's all ready been decided, and I can read people's minds." Edward told her worried about how she would take that.

"Wow that's so amazing so you can read my mind?" Hermione asked him.

"No your thoughts are blocked from me, the only other person able to do that was Bella" Edward told her.

"Wow i wonder if it's cause were your singers?" Hermione told him.

"Maybe." Edward told her with a smile.

"So do you have any questions for me?"Hermione asked him.

"Yea tell me about your friends." Edward asked her with a smile.

"Well let's see I have three best friends Ginny of course, Ron her brother, and Harry. I used to date Ron at one point I really liked him a lot maybe even loved him, we were best friends for five years before we started dating. And things were going really good and I thought we were really happy, then the war started and then I lost my parents they were killed from the war. I went to find Ron because I needed him and when I found him he was with another women, a really good friend of mine and an ex girlfriend of his, and I yelled at them. Ron followed me and tried to explain that he still had feelings for her and that he was really sorry, things were so hectic that I really couldn't deal with it at the moment so I had to bury it all until the war was over and when it did end, I guess with everything that built up I felt that I couldn't be there anymore and had to go out on my own and truthfully it has helped me out so much." Hermione told him with a sad look.

"I'm really sorry Mya you didn't deserve that and he is an idiot to lose such an amazing girl like you." Edward told her.

"Thanks." Hermione told him with a blush.

The two of them sat there for a good hour talking about everything that happened to them in the past and about their lives. When they finally were done and gotten the check and paid, they left and headed back towards Hermione's place. When they arrived she invited Edward inside and the two of them decided to continue to hang out in the living room.

"I had a really good time with you tonight Mya." Edward told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So did I." Hermione told him as she looked up at him.

"So Mya I was wondering I know we just started actually going out on dates but we have known each other for a while and gone out a couple of times…" Edward started to ramble.

"Edward your rambling." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Sorry I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Edward asked her while looking down into her eyes.

"Oh Edward, I have to think about it." Hermione told him with a smirk.

"Why you little brat." Edward told her as he grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her.

Hermione started busting up laughing and trying to get away from him, she ended up rolling them off the couch and onto the ground with her underneath him. They both froze staring at each other without even realizing it they started to move closer together until finally their lips touched. They pulled apart only a little bit and looked at each other in the eyes and then without a second thoughts their lips fused together again. It was the most amazing feeling having her warm lips against his cold ones, without a second thought he swiped his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted him, they sat there tasting each other mouths and their tongues dueling with each other until finally they had to pull apart since Hermione needed to breathe.

"Oh wow." Hermione breathed out.

"Yea." Edward agreed as he stood up and helped her up.

They both sat back on the couch, Hermione cuddled up next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, then lifted her head up for a second and smiled at him.

"Yes." She told him.

"What?" Edward asked her confused.

"Yes I'll go out with you." Hermione told him with a bright smile.

Edward sent a happy smile at her and pulled her closer to him, the two of them sat there until Hermione finally fell asleep against him. He smiled and picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her down and pulled the covers over her and then sat next to her and watched her sleep.

* * *

Well I hope that you guy liked this chapter and are finally happy they are together. Please Review

Coming up Edward and Ginny spend some time together and a night in


	12. Edward & Ginny Time & A Night In

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

Chapter 12

Edward and Ginny Time & A Night In

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait but i seriously drew a blank on this chapter and then i got sick and wasnt able to write but i'm back and i have already written the next three chapters. so there shouldnt be that long of a wait, well i hope you love this chapter and review i love hearing from you guys. **

It had been one week since Hermione and Edward started dating and things were going amazing. The two of them were always with each other and Edward had practically moved in. He was always at their house hanging out, unless he was out hunting. And after Hermione went to sleep he would stay there and watch her sleep, he loved to watch her sleep he felt that it relaxed him. He remembered the day after their first date he got a call from Alice all excited.

**Flashback**

Edward and Hermione were sitting cuddled up on the couch together. They were talking softly to each other. While Ginny was sitting opposite them reading a book and every once in a while she would glance up at them and smile.

"Awe I love you two, you're so cute." Ginny told them for the thousandth time.

"Gin, you know you don't need to keep reminding us." Hermione told her with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, I'm just happy that you two have stopped dancing around and are finally a couple." Ginny told them both.

Before either could respond Edwards phone started ringing. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out and looked at the caller id and groaned.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him sweetly.

"Alice." He said with a sigh as he answered the phone.

"I told you that she would be a part of the family and I can't wait till I finally get to meet her, you two are so cute together…." Alice rambled in her bubbly voice.

"Umm Alice calm down." Edward tried to calm her down.

"Oh hush Edward, I'm just so excited and I'm happy for you. I know how hard it was after leaving Forks." Alice told him softly.

"Thanks, and I am happy." Edward told her while he looked over to Hermione who sent a smile to him.

"I know she's really good for you, and I can't believe that she is magical it is so amazing. Emmet wants to meet her so she can show him some magic." Alice told him with a laugh.

"Yea I can't believe that I didn't realize it sooner, so the family is ok with them being magical?" Edward asked worried.

"Yea they were a little shocked and worried, but your favorite sister talked to them and their ok now well everyone but Rose but you know how she is." Alice told him with a giggle, "Oh hey Carlisle wants to talk to you." Alice told him.

Before he could tell her ok he heard Carlisle's voice come onto the line.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea." Edward said worried about what he had to say.

"I just want to talk to you about being with someone magical. I'm not gonna tell you to stop and I don't have a problem with it, I just want you to be careful the ministry of magic are not fond of vampires. They hate us and they have problems with witch's and vampires being together. They can't stop you from being together but they will try something, and you'll have to worry if the Volturi if you ever turn her." Carlisle told him.

"Thanks for telling me all this and if either of them become an issue we will deal with it when it comes to it, but I won't turn her." Edward told him.

"I know but I just want you to be prepared." Carlisle told him.

"Thanks." Edward told him.

Edward ended up talking to the rest of his family for another half hour and when he finally hung up, he noticed that Hermione and Ginny had headed into the kitchen to eat.

**End Flashback**

Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room with his head leaned back against the couch. Hermione had left ten minutes ago to run some errands and she told him to stay here and wait for her to get back. Just then Ginny walked into the room and sat across from him and sent him a smile.

"So…" Ginny started.

"What's up Gin?" Edward asked her.

"I'm bored." Ginny pouted.

"And…" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Entertain me." Ginny begged.

"What would you like me to do jump through hoops?" Edward asked her amused.

"As much fun as that would be, no. Talk to me." Ginny told him with a pout.

"Ok what would you like to talk about?" Edward asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, how are you and Mya doing?" Ginny asked him.

"Were doing really good." Edward told her with a small smile.

"I know you two are so adorable." Ginny told him with a sigh.

"I am not adorable." Edward told her with a scowl.

"Ok, you keep telling yourself that." Ginny told him with a smirk.

"Ginny seriously I am not adorable." Edward told her with a slight growl.

"Hey now, no growling at me just because your adorable." Ginny told him trying to hold in her laughter.

"Ginny…." Edward started but got interrupted.

"Oh Edward calm down." Ginny told him with a laugh, "Seriously how are you doing with everything?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm doing ok, you and Hermione make things a lot easier for me." Edward told her with a sigh.

"How do we make things easier?" Ginny asked confused.

"It's nice that I don't have to hide what I am around you two. Plus you don't treat me any different even though you know what I am." Edward told her.

"Well we love you for you, not for what you are. And please we couldn't get rid of you even if we wanted to, you're so attached to Mya." Ginny joked.

"Shut up." Edward told her while he grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"Hey." Ginny shrieked.

"But seriously Gin you're both really helping me to move on. I hardly ever think of Bella anymore. I don't want you to think that I don't still care for her cause I do and I always will. I loved her a lot, but being with Mya made me realize that Bella wasn't the one for me and I did the right thing by leaving." Edward told her with a small smile.

"I'm glad Edward. Don't tell Mya that I'm telling you this but she worries that you might change your mind at some point and decide that you want to go back to Bella." Ginny told him quietly.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked shocked.

"Yea, it's nothing you did it's just that she fell hard for my stupid brother and he told her how much he loved her. Then what does he do? He goes and cheats on her with his ex and he tells her it's because he still loved her. And I guess a part of her is afraid that you might realize your still in love with Bella and leave her." Ginny told him with a sad smile.

"What? I wouldn't do that." Edward told her with conviction.

"I know you wouldn't and so does Hermione. You just have to understand that she has fears about relationships." Ginny told him softly.

"I just want you to know that I will always care for Bella but we are over and even if it was safe and I could be with her I wouldn't. I have Mya now and I don't think I could leave her even if I wanted to. She means a lot to me, and truthfully I feel like I have a deeper connection to Mya." Edward told Ginny truthfully.

"Well good, because if you ever hurt her I won't hesitate to kill you even if I love you like a brother." Ginny told him with a death glare.

"You know you're very scary when you want to be." Edward told her.

"Yea it's a female Weasley trait." Ginny told him with a bright smile.

Edward just sat there staring at her with wide eyes. How she goes from scary and mad to sweet and happy in seconds was kinda freaky.

"Ok, how about a change of subject. Having any luck with finding a guy?" Edward asked, because if she was he was hoping he could scare them off.

"No, I don't understand it I meet so many nice guys but it feels like there is something missing." Ginny told him with a pout.

"What is missing?" Edward asked her.

"That's the thing I don't know." Ginny told him.

"Well I'm sure that whatever it is you'll figure it out when the time is right." Edward told her.

"Wow so insightful." Ginny told him with a giggle.

"Oh shut up, see if I help you out again." Edward told her with a glare.

Before either of them could say anything they heard the front door open. A few seconds later Hermione appeared in the doorway to the living room with a smile on her face.

"Well both of you are still here so I guess everything went ok." Hermione joked.

"Yep I figured I would leave your boyfriend in one piece for now." Ginny told her with a laugh.

"Awe Gin you're so sweet." Hermione told her with a smirk.

"I know aren't I?" Ginny told her while fanning herself.

"Oh please I could take you out before you even thought of hurting me." Edward told her with a scowl

"Oh sweet naïve Edward, you keep telling yourself that." Ginny told him with a sweet smile.

"You do know I'm a vampire right." Edward asked her as if she was slow.

"Of course I do dummy." Ginny told him.

"And you know I have super speed and super strength." Edward told her as if she was a five year old.

"Yes and you do know I'm a witch right." Ginny challenged back.

Before they could continue with their argument Hermione had walked up to Edward and leaned forward and planted a sweet and chaste kiss on his lips to stop him from retorting back. Edward smiled up at her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Get everything done that you needed to?" Edward asked her as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yea and a little more." Hermione told him with a sweet smile.

"Oh yea what's that?" Edward asked her.

"I got a movie for us to watch tonight." Hermione told him.

"What movie?" Edward asked her.

"The new Fast and Furious movie, since I know how much you love racing and fast cars." Hermione told him with a small smile.

"You're awesome, I have the best girlfriend." Edward told her with a smile.

"Oh god you two are so sickening." Ginny groaned out.

"You love us." Hermione shouted over her shoulder.

"Yea but I don't want to watch you two make lovey dovey eyes all night." Ginny told them with a smirk.

"I do not make lovey dovey eyes." Edward told her with a huff.

"Sure you don't." Ginny told him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't." Edward tried to protest.

"Ok you two let's not get into another argument." Hermione told them.

"Fine." Edward huffed out.

"Yea ok. Why don't I go make some popcorn for me and you and then we can start the movie." Ginny told her as she was getting up to head towards the kitchen.

"Ok thanks Gin." Hermione tossed out to her.

"Alone at last." Edward told her with a smirk.

"Ah so you wanted to get me alone now did you." Hermione asked with a sly smile.

"Yea, so I could do this." Edward told her as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

He loved the feel of her warm lips against his cold ones. He swiped his tongue against her bottom lip to ask for entrance which she granted, and once his tongue connected with hers she let out a soft moan to which he pulled her even closer to him. The two of them sat there kissing for the next few minutes until they heard a groan and Ginny talking.

"I leave for a couple of minutes and you two start making out with each other." Ginny told them with a pout.

Hermione pulled away from Edward softly and gave him a soft smile, then turned towards Ginny with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Gin." Hermione told her.

"Yea sure." Ginny told her with a laugh.

"Well if you don't want to see us kissing then don't look." Edward told her with a look.

Ginny sent a glare in his direction before she could retort Hermione stood up and said she was putting the movie in. After she had the movie in the DVD player she sat back down next to Edward and cuddled up into his arm and started the movie.

* * *

I apologize again for the long wait and I hope you guys liked this chapter, Please Review

Coming up next Second Date


	13. Second Date

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

Chapter 13

Second Date

Hermione was sitting at her dresser doing her make up for her date with Edward, when Ginny walked into the room.

"So where is he taking you?" Ginny asked as she sat on the bed.

"I'm not sure, he never tells me. I think it's because he knows I hate surprises so he likes to torture me." Hermione told her with a smile.

"Sounds like him." Ginny laughed.

"Yea but he always does something amazing." Hermione told her with a sigh.

"So he didn't give you any clue?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, so how do I look?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny looked Hermione over she was wearing gray long sleeved dress that went to mid thigh, black leggings, a black belt around her waist, gray heeled boots, and a black jacket. She left her hair down and with a slight curl to it. For her makeup she did a brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, light blush and pink lip gloss.

"Amazing. I'm sure Edward will have an even harder time keeping his hands off you." Ginny told her with a smirk.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked with a blush.

"Don't Ginny me, you two are like inseparable." Ginny told her with a laugh.

"Oh shut up brat." Hermione told her.

"What I'm just stating facts." Ginny told her innocently.

"I don't like you anymore." Hermione told her with a smirk.

"Please I'm your best friend and sister you can't survive without me." Ginny told her just as the door bell rang.

"Don't tempt me." Hermione yelled at her as she was walking down the stairs to meet Edward.

"Mya you wouldn't do that to me right?" Ginny asked after about a minute when she didn't get an answer she ran after her.

When Ginny got to the bottom of the stairs to yell at Hermione, she had to skid to a halt so she didn't run into Hermione and Edward.

"Geez. Why the hell are you two standing at the bottom of the stairs." Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized with a slight blush.

Edward let a laugh watching as Ginny stood there glaring at Hermione's back. Ginny looked up and sent a glare in his direction when she heard him laugh. He was standing there wearing blue jeans, a white t shirt, a brown jacket and black tennis shoes.

"Why are you two just standing here anyways?" Ginny asked as she walked around Hermione to stand off to the side

"Edward was being mean and not telling me where were going, So I was about to yell up to you to get down here and force him to tell me." Hermione told her with a glare in his direction.

"Hey, I told you it was a surprise and I'm not gonna tell you." Edward told her with a smirk.

"Ginny help me." Hermione pleaded.

"Umm, no sorry." Ginny told her with an innocent look.

"Traitor." Hermione mumbled, then turned back towards Edward and sent a smile at him, "Fine then since you won't tell me are you ready to go?"

"You don't have me fooled for one minute. I know you will keep bugging me in the car to try and get it out of me." Edward told her with a smirk.

"Oh whatever." Hermione told him with a pout.

"Ok you two enough, have fun and make sure to be home on time." Ginny told them with a smirk.

"Oh shush, we'll see you when we get home." Hermione told her with a wave as the two walked outside.

Edward held the door open for her to get in, and then walked to his side and started the car heading to wherever it was he was taking her on their date. Hermione kept stealing small glances at him while they were driving trying to think of some way for him to tell her where they were going.

"It's not gonna work." Edward told her out of nowhere.

"What's not gonna work?" Hermione asked him innocently.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Edward told her with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione told him with a sweet smile.

"I may not be able to read your mind but your eyes give you away." Edward told her with a smile.

"Oh shut up." Hermione pouted.

"Stop pouting were here." Edward told her.

She looked up quickly, she hadn't even realized that they had stopped until he said something. She looked around at the scenery and was confused they were stopped on a dirt parking lot. And they were surrounded by trees, she watched as he got out of the car and walked around to her side and helped her out. Then he went to the trunk and popped it open and started pulling something out.

"Edward what are we doing here?" Hermione asked confused as she walked to the back of the car were he was standing.

"I figured that maybe you would like to have a picnic and watch the sun go down." Edward told her with a smile.

"Oh Edward, thank you." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Ok can you put this backpack on your back and then I need you to climb onto my back." Edward told her as he handed her the black backpack.

"What why do I need to get on your back?" Hermione asked him as she slipped the backpack on her back.

"Where I want to take you is kind of far and I figured it would be faster for us if I ran us there." Edward told her with a smirk.

"Oh god you want me to get on your back and you run vampire speed there?" Hermione asked looking sick.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked her as he grabbed her face with his hands and brought her face up to his for a quick kiss.

"Yes of course. But I get sick flying on a broom and you want me to get on your back and run vampire speed." Hermione told him nervously.

"I promise it will be fine, I'll keep you safe." Edward told her with a smile.

"Ok." Hermione told him with a sigh.

He smiled at her and then knelt down so she could climb onto his back. Once she was securely on his back he told her to hold on and then he took off on a run. He heard the slight squeal from her when he started and the increase of her heart, a minute later he stopped he could feel her arms still wrapped around him and her head buried into his back.

"Mya were here." Edward told her softly.

"Oh sorry." Hermione apologized.

She jumped off his back and looked around and let out a small gasp. They were in a grassy area that was surrounded by tress and was at the edge of a cliff that over looked the water and you could see the sun in the distance.

"Oh wow Edward it's beautiful." Hermione told him with smile.

"So I take it you like?" Edward asked her.

"Like it I love it, how did you find this place?" Hermione asked him in shock.

"I found it one day while I was hunting." Edward told her.

"Well I'm glad that you stumbled upon this place, its amazing." Hermione told him as she turned back around to him.

"Yea, I figured you might like it." He grabbed the back pack from her and opened it up and pulled a blanket from it and laid it out on to the grass for them to sit on.

"Thought of everything didn't you." Hermione asked him as she sat down on the blanket.

"Of course one of us had to." Edward joked back as he pulled out some food for her and something for her to drink and set them out on the blanket.

"Hey that's not fair, if I knew where we were going I could have been prepared." Hermione told him with a playful scowl.

"Yea I'm sure but like I said it was a surprise and I like how flustered you get when you don't know what's going on." Edward told her with a smile as he sat behind her.

Hermione sent him a scowl, and then scooted back so she was sitting in between his legs and leaned back into his chest.

"So was the trip here that bad?" Edward asked her.

"Actually no I liked it, it was such a rush" Hermione told him.

"And you were scared and now you love it." Edward told her with a laugh.

"Oh shut up." Hermione told him.

The two of them sat there for another two hours talking and Hermione would grab something to eat or drink every once in a while. The sun started to go down some and it cast a glaze onto the grassy area that they were sitting at, which made Edward's skin sparkle.

"You know I like it when you sparkle, it gives you this appeal." Hermione told him as she tilted her head up towards him.

"Is that your way of telling me that I look sexy when I sparkle?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up see if I compliment you again." Hermione told him with a slight glare.

"You know you like it." Edward told her as he leaned his head down towards her to give her a slight kiss.

Once the two pulled apart he sent a smile at her and then turned back to looking out at the sun, Hermione looked up at him and could tell that there was something on his mind.

"Edward what's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing." Edward told her without looking at her.

"Please don't lie to me I can tell something is on your mind." Hermione pleaded with him.

He gave a sigh and then looked down at her with a smile, "I was thinking that next week that I might go visit my family."

"Thats wonderful I'm sure that they miss you." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Yea I'm sure that they do, it's just that I was thinking of staying for maybe two weeks, since I have been gone for so long." Edward told her.

"Oh, well I'm sure that I can survive a couple of weeks without you." Hermione told him with a slight laugh.

"I'm sure you could handle being without me but that's not what's bothering me." Edward told her.

"Then what is? Hermione prodded.

"Well I was wondering if you and Ginny would like to come meet them and stay with me for the two weeks?" Edward asked her.

"Really you want me to meet your family." Hermione asked shocked.

"Yea of course only if you want to though." Edward told her.

"I would love to meet them and I'm positive Ginny would like to also." Hermione told him with a bright smile.

"Really? Because my family have been bugging me to come see them and they want to meet you and Ginny also." Edward told her with a smile.

"Yes of course but you'll need to let me know when so I can get mine and Ginny's tickets." Hermione told him.

"I don't think so since I invited you i'll buy them." Edward told her before she could argue with him he leaned down and kissed her with passion.

A few minutes later he pulled away from her and she had a dazed look on her face

"Ok that's not fair." Hermione pouted.

"What?" Edward asked innocently.

"That you try and distract me with a kiss and make me give in." Hermione told him with a pout.

"Not my fault that kissing you makes it so I win an argument." Edward told her with a smirk.

"Oh shut it." Hermione told him with a mock glare.

"Sorry." Edward told her with a smile, "But I wanted to also tell you that I will leave on Thursday to see my family and spend some time with them. And then you and Ginny will arrive on Saturday and we will stay for two weeks then leave and come home"

"That sounds good." Hermione agreed.

Once they had everything settled for their trip to visit his family the two of them sat there in quiet and watched the sun go down.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this chapter, they will go visit the Cullen's soon. Please Review

Coming up Girls Day


	14. Girls Day Out

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

**AN: I know I said I would have chapters up faster now but my baby sister is going to have my nephew/godson any day now and I've been stressing over helping her get everything ready and making sure that were prepared for when she goes into labor(since I'm gonna be with her when she goes into labor) but I promise that as soon as he is born I will try and update more. and I want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews and your words make me write faster and more.**

Chapter 14

Girls Day

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the car on their way to the mall.

"So were gonna go meet his family?" Ginny asked excited.

"Yea and he told me that Alice called him earlier and was so excited that we were coming." Hermione told her with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of his family, I wonder if there as gorgeous as he is." Ginny said.

"I'm sure they are but Gin you know there all taken right." Hermione told her with a laugh.

"I know I was just wondering." Ginny told her.

About five minutes later they arrived at the mall, the two of them got out of the car and headed inside. They decided they should go shopping for some new clothes, well actually Ginny decided and Hermione just agreed. They headed towards the clothing shop in the mall. When they were inside Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her over towards the shirt racks first.

Ginny started rummaging through the shirts pulling out the ones she liked for her and Hermione and pilling them up. After about two minutes of this she was done and turned and sent a smile at Hermione.

"Ok ready let's go try those on." Ginny told her with a bright smile.

"Umm Gin, you know you handed me like twenty shirts to try on." Hermione told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut up there is not that many." Ginny told her as she walked her over to the dressing rooms.

"Sure there's not." Hermione joked.

The two of them entered dressing rooms right next to each other and started trying on a shirt.

"Mya I want to see them all." Ginny told her.

"Oh fine." Hermione told her with a sigh.

After a little bit Ginny stepped out wearing a white short sleeved shirt that had black and silver flower design going up the side. Hermione stepped out a little after her and was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that hung off the shoulders and the back was cut up and then laced up, on the front it had pink flowers on it.

"Oh Mya I love that shirt on you." Ginny told her with a smile.

"Really thanks and I like that shirt on you." Hermione told her.

"Oh yea I like it also." Ginny told her as the two of them walked back into the dressing room to try on the next shirt.

"So Mya how do you feel about meeting Edward's family?" Ginny asked as she changed into the next shirt.

"I'm a little nervous, I mean I know how much he cares for his family and even though he says it will be ok I know how much his family's opinion means to him." Hermione told her as she stepped out wearing a purple tank top styled shirt that had a very low v neck and black tie around the middle.

"Oh please they will love you what's not to love about you, plus Alice is so excited about meeting you finally and she gets visions so she already loves you and I'm sure the rest will to." Ginny told her as she stepped out wearing a red and white spaghetti strapped shirt.

"Oh no Gin that shirt is a no." Hermione told her as she saw the shirt she was wearing.

"Yea I was thinking the same thing when I looked in the mirror and Mya I have to say I don't think that shirt is good for you either." Ginny told her with a slight scowl on her face.

"Yea I agree." Hermione told her as she walked back into the changing room.

"Oh yea it's not really all of Edward's family that worries me, mostly Rosalie from what Edward says she doesn't like anyone but mostly humans. And from what he said most of his family is a little worried because were magical and the magical community doesn't like vampires." Hermione told her as she tried on her next shirt it was a light blue top that only had one shoulder strap and went diagonally down, and around the middle was light blue stones that went around the entire shirt she then stepped out to wait for Ginny.

"Everything will be ok, they will find out we don't have the same feelings as some magical people and plus who can't love us." Ginny told her as she stepped out wearing a light green long sleeved top that hung off the shoulders and had a white design on the front.

"Oh wow Gin that tops looks good on you." Hermione told her.

"But of course it does but look at you that shirt looks like it was made for you." Ginny told her with a smirk.

That made Hermione laugh and then shake her head as she headed back inside to change the girls spent the next ten minutes talking and trying on the rest of the tops. When they were finally done they each had five shirts each.

"I don't know how you convince me to go shopping, I always buy more clothes than I need." Hermione told her with a laugh.

"What have I told you about clothes, you can never have too many." Ginny told her with a smirk.

That made Hermione shake her head at her, as the two walked over towards the jeans, but on the way there Ginny let out a tiny squeal and stopped Hermione and pulled her over to a rack.

"Oh my god these are amazing, we should both get one." Ginny squealed as she pulled hoodies off the rack looking them over.

"Sure Gin." Hermione agreed with a smile.

After a few minutes of looking threw the rack, Ginny finally smiled and handed one over to Hermione and then showed Hermione hers. Ginny's was a dark blue zip up three quarter sleeved velvet hoodie on the back it had a peace sign in the middle of the peace sign was a dagger, above that was the words 'Crash and Burn'. There were rhinestones all over the design on the back, on the right side of the front of the hoodie was dagger pierced through a rose and also had rhinestones on it.

"Wow Ginny I really love that hoodie." Hermione told her.

"Look at yours." Ginny told her excited.

Hermione's was a black zip up three quarter sleeved velvet hoodie on the back of hers it also had a peace sign and inside of that was a dagger and above that was the words 'Crash and Burn'. Underneath the peace sign were three skulls and a flower tribal design, on the sleeves were red roses with a white skull and tribal design down them, and on the front right side of the front was a red rose with a white tribal design surrounding it.

"Oh wow I love it." Hermione told her with a smile.

"I know its perfect ok back towards the jeans." Ginny told her excitedly.

Hermione laughed but followed her to the jeans and started going through the jeans finding the ones she liked while Ginny did the same thing.

"Do you think about them?" Ginny asked with a hint of sadness.

Hermione looked up at her and saw the faraway look in her eyes and knew who she was talking about, "Yes all the time." She told her with a sad smile.

"It's just since we told Edward about us and now we talk about magic more often it makes me think about them and how there doing" Ginny told her

"I know Gin I've been thinking about them more also, but I got to admit I'm so much more happier then I have been for a while and I really want to go back to being the way I was before the war." Hermione told her once she was done with picking out her jeans.

"I agree I feel like I'm a new person but I'm also getting back to being part of the person I was before all the killings and war happened." Ginny told her as the two finished up and walked towards the cashier to pay for their things.

Once the two of them were done paying their things they headed towards the next shop a shoe store.

"The things is even though I miss them and wanna know how they are, I don't think I could go back yet." Ginny told her with a sad look.

"I agree, but how about this after our trip with Edward we try and get some information about how they are." Hermione told her as the two arrived at the store and started looking at shoes.

"Really?" Ginny asked excited.

"Yea." Hermione told her when she realized how happy Ginny was now.

Hermione walked towards a pair of red peep toe pumps that were satin with paisley shaped leather detail to them.

"Oh Gin I think these are perfect for you." Hermione told her as she held the shoes up for Ginny to see.

"Wow I love them defiantly getting them." Ginny told her as she looked for her size.

Hermione found a pair of heels with soft black material with a dark metal "R" emblem that sits at the side. Two straps overlap the back of this pump along with two small chains.

"What do you think of these for me?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Oh Mya I love those they are perfect for you." Ginny told her with a smile.

Ginny then held up a pair of black and brown heels that had black crisscross vamp and adjustable ankle strap.

"Ok I love these." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Those will be so cute on you." Hermione told her with a smile.

The two of them ended up picking out three pairs each and then they headed towards the cashier to pay for their things and then headed back out towards their car.

"Oh I'm so ready to go home." Hermione told her with a laugh.

"Yea I know, shopping is exhausting." Ginny agreed as she got into the car.

Hermione laughed and also got into the car. She then started the car and headed home on the way home the two of them sat there joking back and forth and talking. Once they arrived home they got out of the car and started grabbing their bags, when a hand stopped Hermione and grabbed the bags for her she turned around and started into beautiful topaz eyes.

"Hey." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Hey." Edward replied back.

"How did you know I'd be here now?" Hermione asked him as they walked up to the house.

"Didn't I just happened to get lucky." Edward told her with a smirk.

This made Hermione laugh Edward sent a wink in her direction and then headed upstairs to drop her bags off in her room, while Hermione headed towards the living room to flop down on the couch.

"So how was your girl's day?" Edward asked when he reappeared in the living room.

"Exhausting, that girl can shop like no other." Hermione told him as he sat next to her.

"I warned you that going to the mall was gonna be bad idea but you said it would be fine." Edward told her with a laugh.

"Oh shut up I didn't think it would be that bad but she decided since we're going to visit your family we should have a whole new wardrobe." Hermione pouted.

"Well I'm sure her and Alice will love each other then, Alice loves shopping and making people over so be prepared." Edward warned her.

"Oh god isn't Ginny enough." Hermione groaned as she leaned into Edwards embrace.

"You know I'm standing right here." Ginny exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Gin." Hermione told her.

"Sure you are." Ginny told her as she walked over to the chair and sat down.

"I am, I love you." Hermione tried to look innocent.

"Whatever." Ginny told her with a laugh.

The three of them sat there for the rest of the day joking around and talking about their plans for the upcoming trip.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm so sorry for the wait again. Please Review

Coming up Edward Goes to visit Family

**Also one other thing what should I have Rosalie's reaction be to Hermione and Ginny? and I promise to have the next chapter up soon.**


	15. Authors Note

I'm sorry I know this isn't a chapter and your probably mad but I just wanted to tell all of you that I'm almost done with the next chapter and will have it up in a couple of days. I'm sorry it took me so long but my sister just had my nephew and I had to get surgery, so I haven't had much time to do anything. And after I have this chapter up I should have the next ones up regularly after that. So please don't leave me yet.

* * *

Crimsonprincess99


	16. Edward Visit's Family

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

Chapter 15

Edward visit's Family

**AN: Hey I'm so sorry about the wait but thanks for being so patient, it's just that I just got married, plus I'm going to school and trying to get our new house ready. But I promise that now that things have calmed down some I will try and update more. And again thanks for being patient and for all of the lovely reviews they make me write faster.**

Edward was sitting in the plane on his way to see his family. He had about twenty minutes until he landed. His mind kept wandering back to his beautiful girlfriend he left and couldn't wait till he saw her again, his mind wandered back to their goodbye.

**Flashback**

The three of them were sitting in the waiting area of the airport waiting for Edward's plane to be called.

"I'm gonna miss you." Hermione told him as she was leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too." Edward told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Awe I'll miss you too." Ginny told them with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Hermione told her with a mock glare.

"Geez I feel the love here." Ginny pouted.

"I'll miss you to Gin." Edward told her with a laugh.

"Awe well at least someone loves me." Ginny told him with a smile while sending a scowl towards Hermione.

"Your right how can we not love you?" Hermione told her with a smirk.

"I know your being sarcastic but your right how can you not love me, I mean look at me." Ginny told them with a bright smile.

"Oh god, how am I friends with you again?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"Because I am awesome." Ginny told her with a smile.

"Oh my were did this ego of yours come from." Hermione moaned.

Before Ginny could answer her, they heard them call for Edward's flight. The three of them stood up and walked towards the gate to say goodbye.

Ginny turned towards Edward and smiled at him.

"It's gonna be weird not having you there." Ginny told him.

"I'm only gone for two days and then you're coming to join me." Edward told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's still gonna be weird." Ginny told him with a scowl.

"Ok whatever you say." Edward told her with a smile.

"God I don't even know why I'm friends with you two, you're so mean to me." Ginny pretended to pout.

"Isn't that what I was saying earlier?" Hermione joked.

"Oh shut up brat." Ginny told her with a scowl.

"Ok you two before we start another fight, can we say goodbye my plane isn't going to wait forever." Edward told them.

"Ok fine." Ginny pouted but walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "But seriously it is gonna be weird not having you around all the time."

"I know Gin." Edward told her as he walked out of the hug and smiled at her.

"Well make sure and call us when you land letting us know you got there ok, even though you can't die." Ginny told him with a laugh.

"I will." Edward told her, then turned towards Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"It's gonna be weird sleeping without you there." Hermione told him with a small smile.

"I know." Edward told her with a kiss to the lips.

"I'm kind of nervous what if your family doesn't like me?" Hermione asked him.

"There gonna love you trust me." Edward told her as he pulled her closer to him.

"I do, I'm just nervous." Hermione told him.

"Well don't be. I'll be there with you and everything will be ok." Edward told her.

"Ok, call me when you get there." Hermione told him with a smile.

"I will." Edward told her as he pulled her towards him and lowered his lips towards hers and gave her a soft but passionate kiss.

"Oh god." Ginny moaned.

This made the two of them pull apart and send glares in her direction.

"I really got to go." Edward told her as he pulled her in for another hug.

"Bye." Hermione told him with a small wave as he started heading towards his gate.

"Bye." Edward told as he waved back.

**End Flashback**

Just then the blonde stewardess came up to him and asked him for the tenth time if he wanted anything, with her flirtatious smile.

"No thanks." Edward told her without looking at her.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can get you?" The stewardess asked him with seductive tone.

"No thanks and I have a girlfriend." Edward told her.

She just huffed and walked off. He sat there thinking of his family when the captain's voice came over the speakers telling them they were about to land.

About ten minutes later he was walking out of the terminal. He started looking around for his family when all of a sudden he was knocked back by a force knocking into him. He looked down to see who was hugging him and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey Alice." Edward told the bundle in his arms.

"Edward, we've missed you so much." Alice told him in her bubbly voice.

"I've missed you guys also." Edward told her with a smile.

Before they could say anything more Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet walked up behind them.

"Edward, bro welcome back." Emmet told him as he slapped him on the back.

"We should probably grab your bags and head on home." Jasper told them.

They all agreed and walked towards the baggage claim. After they grabbed the bags they headed out of the airport and towards the cars. It took them about twenty minutes to get home.

As soon as Edward stepped out of the car another blur ran at him and hugged him.

"Oh Edward, I've missed you so much." Esme sweet voice cried.

"I missed you to." Edward told her with a sweet smile.

After he pulled back from the hug with Esme, he turned towards Carlisle and hugged him hello.

"I'm glad you came for a visit son." Carlisle told him.

"Me to." Edward told him as they all headed inside towards the living room.

"So, Edward how is everything going there?" Esme asked him.

"It's really good, I've really started to get my life back on track and Hermione and Ginny help a lot." Edward told her with a smile.

"And we couldn't help?" Rosalie asked him with a glare.

"It's not that you guys couldn't help. It was just that I needed to get away from things that reminded me of Bella." Edward told her with a sigh, "Plus it was really hard for me to move on with you guys asking me every day if I was ok."

"We understand son we do, its just we wish we could have helped out." Carlisle told him.

"I know and I'm sorry you guys couldn't help me but Mya and Ginny have helped so much. They know what I am but treat me the same and Mya there's something about her that just makes me fall for her more and more each day." Edward told them with a smile.

"Awe." Alice says with a dreamy look.

"I don't understand why you have to pick the most difficult girls. First Bella a human and now this Hermione a witch." Rosalie told him with a glare.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned.

"No, don't Rosalie me. First off if the Volturi find out were screwed they will want you to kill or turn her. And second if you do turn her they will want her cause she will be a magical vampire. Third have you thought about the magical community they hate our kind." Rosalie ranted.

"Rose calm down." Emmet told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Rose it's not like I did it on purpose. But I don't feel bad I loved Bella and I will always care for her but I'm falling for Hermione and I'm not sorry for that. She is amazing and I'm not gonna give her up for anyone or anything." Edward told them.

"Not even if it means the safety of your family?" Rosalie asked upset.

"Rosalie you know I would do anything for this family…" Edward started.

"But you'll stick up for some girl before us?" Rosalie asked with hate.

"Stop it Rosalie, you know Edward loves this family and would do anything for us. But he also deserves some happiness and we can't control who we fall for." Esme told her with a soft look.

Edward got up and walked over to Rosalie then kneeled down in front of her, "Rose my family is the most important thing to me and I love you all and I would do anything to protect all of you but Rose I love Mya and I want to be with her. I promise that if being with her puts any of you in danger I'll do anything to protect you guys." he told her with a small smile.

"I know you would do anything in your power to protect us and would never put us into danger willingly, but I'm your sister and I'm allowed to worry. But Edward, all I want is you to be happy and I don't want you to get hurt again. Bella messed you up really bad and I don't want that to happen to you again." Rosalie told him.

"Hey, its gonna be ok. Yes Bella messed me up bad but Mya is helping me with that and trust me Mya would never hurt me that way." Edward told her with a smile.

"Ok I'll trust you and try and be nice to her." Rosalie told him.

"Well now that that's over with. How about we go out hunting, since you've been gone so long." Emmet said will jumping up.

This made the rest of the family laugh but get up and follow him out of the house to start there hunting trip.

* * *

Please Review and I hope everyone loved this chapter and again thanks for being so patient with me, I've just been super busy, but I promise to update more often.

Coming up Hermione and Ginny arrive


	17. Hermione and Ginny Arrive

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

**AN: I know its been so long since I last updated and I'm so sorry but its not my fault when I logged onto my computer one day it freaked out on my and stopped working, my motherboard blew and I had to have my husband buy a new one and fix up the computer and then I lost all of my chapters that I wrote. So I had to start over but I promise it won't take me so long to update again.**

Chapter 16

Hermione and Ginny Arrive

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the plane on there way to Alaska to meet Edward and his family.

"God I'm so nervous." Hermione whined.

"Mya calm down there going to love you, what's not to love." Ginny told her with a small squeeze to her hand.

"I know it's just that his family is so important to him and I worry that there not gonna like me. I mean I'm not a vampire and I'm a witch part of the magical community that hates them." Hermione told her with a sigh.

"He used to date a human so you not being a vampire isn't a big thing to them, and yes you may be part of the magical community but there views are not your views. You'll just have to make sure and let them know that, and from what Edward said they will all love you. Well maybe not Rosalie but he said she doesn't get along with anyone that isn't apart of there family." Ginny told her.

"I know but I'm allowed to worry, I mean I'm meeting my boyfriend's family." Hermione told her with a small smile.

"True I would be terrified if I was in your position." Ginny told her with a smirk.

"God such a support system you are." Hermione told her with a shake of her head.

"What?" Ginny asked with a sweet smile.

"Yea just wait till you have a boyfriend, cause when you do don't come to me for advice." Hermione told her with a scowl.

"Awe come on Mya you love me and you couldn't deny me if you wanted to." Ginny told her.

Before Hermione could answer her the captain came onto the loud speaker telling them they would land in a few minutes.

As soon as the captain was done speaking Hermione got a nervous look on her face again.

"Oh god your gonna have a heart attack if you keep this up." Ginny told her with laugh.

"This isn't a laughing matter." Hermione told her with a glare.

"I'm sorry it's just kinda funny to see strong independent Hermione Granger scared to meet her boyfriend's family. I've seen you stand up to Draco Malfoy, Voldermort, Death Eaters and many more with out blinking an eye but when it comes to meeting Edwards' family your terrified." Ginny told her with a laugh.

"Ok, those are two different things and I'm not terrified." Hermione told her.

Before Ginny could respond the plane landed and they were escorted off the plane.

"Did Edward tell you where he would meet us?" Ginny asked.

"No but I'm sure he shouldn't be too hard to find." Hermione told her as they started looking around for them.

"I don't see him are you sure he remembered we are arriving today?" Ginny asked.

Before Hermione could answer her she was knocked back as someone hugged her. When she looked to see who was hugging her she saw a short pixie looking girl with black short cropped spiky hair.

"Umm hello." Hermione said to the girl while looking at Ginny for help.

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders in an I don't know way.

"Oh my god Hermione it's so nice to finally meet you I've been looking forward to this for so long and I'm sure we will be the best of friends." The girl in her arms started to ramble.

"Alice get off I think you have her freaked out." Edward's seductive voice floated over to them.

The girl that was hugging her back up and sent a sheepish look towards Edward and another guy standing next to him. The guy had golden honey blonde hair and the same golden eyes as Edward and the girl.

"Sorry." Alice apologized.

Edward sent a smile at her then stepped around her and walked towards Hermione. As soon as he was close enough she flung herself into his arms. The two stood there wrapped up in a hug, he looked down at her and sent her a smile. Then lowered his lips to hers and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Oh god please don't start yet I just got here." Ginny whined.

"Shut up." Hermione told her as she pulled away just a little bit and sent a glare towards Ginny.

Before Ginny could respond Edward sent a smile towards her, "Hi Gin, miss me?"

"Well I got to admit it was really nice without you always around." Ginny told him with a smirk.

"Oh please, you're the one that kept complain saying it was weird without him here." Hermione told her with a smirk.

"Damn it Mya you're supposed to be on my side I'm your best friend." Ginny pouted.

"As much fun as this is to watch I think we should grab your bags and head home." Jasper told them.

"Oh yea." Hermione agreed with a slight blush.

"Are you going to at least introduce us Edward?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am. This is my sister Alice and her Husband Jasper." He told Hermione and Ginny as he pointed to first Alice then Jasper, "and this is Ginny and my Hermione." he told Alice and Jasper as he pointed to Ginny then wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her to his side.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you both." Alice told them with a happy smile.

"Same." Jasper commented.

"Yea I know Edwards talked about all of you so much, I was so excited to meet all of you." Hermione told them.

"And nervous as hell." Ginny commented.

When Hermione turned towards her and sent a glare in her direction Ginny tried to look as innocent as possible.

Before Hermione could say anything to Ginny, Edward pulled her closer to him and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't be nervous they will love you and I'm pretty sure Alice already does." he told her with a smile.

"I just want to make sure they like me especially with me being magical." Hermione told him while biting her bottom lip.

"They will the only one that may seem rude is Rose and don't take it the wrong way she is rude to everyone that isn't our family." Edward told her.

"He's right you know we will all love you and I'm sure Rosalie will like you after a while." Alice told her with a wink.

This made Hermione give her a small smile. The five of them arrived at the baggage claim and grabbed all of the girls bags then headed out to the parking lot towards the car.

The forty five minute drive back to the house the girls talked and got to know each other and now they wouldn't stop talking and laughing.

"Oh god there getting along is this gonna be bad for me?" Edward asked Jasper.

"I think so." Jasper told him with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh Edward don't worry I wont tell her all of the embarrassing stories about you." Alice told him with a smirk.

"Alice." Edward growled.

Before she could retort they had stopped in front a beautiful house in the middle of the forest. Edward and Jasper were the first ones out and they opened the doors for the girls helping them out, then went to the trunk and grabbed the bags and headed towards the house.

As soon as they opened the door four more beautiful people were standing there waiting for them. Alice and Jasper walked towards them and stood next to them while Edward wrapped an arm around Hermione and held a hand out to Ginny.

"Everyone this is Ginny, my new little sister." He told his family as he sent a smile at Ginny who smiled back at him then turned towards his family and gave them a bright smile, "And this is the beautiful Hermione." he said as he turned towards her and gave her a sweet smile, she smiled back at him then gave his family a shy smile.

The first one to step forward was the oldest looking male he was about 6'5 with slick back blonde hair and golden eyes, he gave both Ginny and Hermione a sweet smile.

"Hi my name is Carlisle and it's a pleasure to meet both of you. Edward has told us so much about both of you." He told them with a smile, "And this is my wife and Edwards mother in the sense Esme." He told them as he held his hand out for the beautiful woman standing slightly behind him. She had Carmel slightly curly hair and golden eyes with a heart shaped face.

"Oh you both are so beautiful and I hope both of you are hungry I've made you some dinner." Esme told them with the sweetest voice and smile.

Hermione walked forward and shook both of there hands, "It's a pleasure to meet both of you and Edward has told us so much about you, and I'm pretty sure were both hungry we haven't ate all day." she told them with a smile.

Ginny walked forward and shook both of there hands while Hermione was talking to Esme.

Emmett made a coughing sound to make sure he had everyone's attention then raised his eyebrows at Edward.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, Ginny this is my brother Emmett and his wife and my other sister Rosalie." Edward told them while giving a punch to Emmett's shoulders

Both girls turned to say hi and looked at the man first he was about 6'5 and very burly with slightly curly brown hair and golden eyes, he almost had a childish look to him. And the girl next to him was most defiantly the most beautiful girl she was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's with blonde wavy mid back hair and golden eyes.

Emmett gave them a goofy smile and walked forward and hugged Hermione first and swinging her while she gave a giggle and then put her down and did the same with Ginny, both girls laughed and said hello. They then turned towards Rosalie who just gave them both cold looks.

Edward walked up to them and told them to ignore her and led them into the dining room were Esme was setting dinner up for them.

The two girls sat down to eat while all of the vampires left to hang out into the living room, till they were done eating.

* * *

Please Review and I hope everyone loved this chapter and I promise not to take so long updating next time.

Coming up Next Family time/Hermione and Rosalie confrontation


	18. Family Time

Parings – Edward & Hermione, Jacob & Ginny, Emmet & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Harry & Luna, small Bella & Jacob,

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I wish I did but I don't

Chapter 17

Family Time/Hermione and Rosalie Confrontation

It had been a week since Hermione and Ginny had arrived and things around the Cullen house were definitely interesting. Alice and Ginny were like two peas in a pod they were almost identical they were both hyper and both loved to shop. Since they had been here the two of them have gone shopping at least seven times. The two of them were now sitting on the couch next to each other flipping threw magazines and every once in a while would comment on an outfit.

"Oh my god, look at this disgusting dress." Ginny pointed to one.

"Eww. Who told her that was cute?" Alice said while wrinkling her nose.

"No idea but they were defiantly blind." Ginny commented.

Edward and Jasper were sitting on the other side playing chess and would look up and roll their eyes at the girl's antics.

Carlisle was in his office going over some of his case files, while Esme was in the kitchen cooking lunch for Hermione and Ginny, and Rosalie was sitting on the couch next to Alice watching TV.

Hermione was sitting on one of the chairs next to Edward reading one of her favorite books. While Emmet was trying to carefully sneak up behind Hermione. He had been trying all week long to play a trick on her and had yet to be successful.

Emmet was five steps away from Hermione getting ready to play a trick on her when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Emmet I swear if you dare try that trick I'll make sure you regret it for the next couple of weeks." Hermione told him with a stern voice without even turning around.

"What the hell? How do you do that?" Emmet complained.

This made everyone else laugh, while Rosalie just glanced over at them and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, with the Weasley twins always pulling pranks no one can sneak up on me again." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Well it's not fair." Emmet told her as he walked over to the couch and plopped down.

This made Hermione laugh as she sent a bright smile at him. This just made him scowl even more at her.

"I don't know why you mess with her." Rosalie told him.

This made Edward send a dirty look her way. He was about to say something to her but Hermione beat him to it.

"And I don't know why you're such a bitch." Hermione told her with a calm look.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie asked her while standing up.

"I'm sick and tired of you acting like a superior bitch." Hermione told her while also standing up.

"I wouldn't talk to me that way little girl." Rosalie told her with an evil smirk.

"You know what I'm done." Hermione told her while grabbing Rosalie's arm and apparating them out of there and to the middle of the forest.

Everyone but Ginny stood up looking around for Hermione and Rosalie, "Were did they go?" Emmet asked with worry.

"Don't worry Hermione just apparated them somewhere so they can work out there issues." Ginny told them while still flipping through her magazine.

"Are you sure that's a smart move I mean Rosalie could hurt her?" Edward asked.

"Its ok they will probably come back as best friends." Ginny told them with a smile.

"Doubt that." Emmet said as he sat on the couch while everyone else went back to what they were doing.

With Hermione and Rosalie they had just landed in the middle of the forest and Rosalie was not happy.

"What the hell did you do?" Rosalie asked Hermione with a death glare.

"Oh your fine. I just apparated us to the forest so we can talk about whatever you problems are." Hermione told her with a smile.

"My problem is you and red."

"Why is it because were witches or human what exactly is it about us that you hate?"

"I hate that your gonna put my family in danger."

"Why?"

"God I can't believe Edward. He has to go and do this to us again, he can't learn his lesson." Rosalie said as she walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

"What has Edward done to you, all he's done is fallen in love?"

"Yea and the last time he fell in love with a human we had to fight for our lives and protect Bella and then we were always on edge that we were gonna attack her."

"Rosalie I know that your scared and worried, but please I don't want to put your family in danger. So if you ask me to I'll leave Edward and never see him again but please trust me when I say I will do whatever is in my power to make sure your family is safe."

"You would seriously leave and never see Edward again if I asked you to?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"Yes because I love Edward that much and I know that his family is the most important thing to him and I can't have him and his family fighting cause of me."

Rosalie stood there in shock she wasn't sure how to respond. She was saying that she would leave and never see Edward again if she asked her to and that was something she wasn't used to. Finally she made up her mind and came to a decision, "Stay."

Hermione looked up at her in shock, "What?"

"Stay, I know you're the one for Edward if you're willing to give him up just so he will always have his family and that is something amazing." Rosalie told her with a smile.

"Thank you. I would have left but I'm glad that I don't have to and Rosalie I promise you that if the magical community or the vampire ever find out and come after us that I will make sure that nothing happens to this family."

"I believe you."

"One more thing, I'm nothing like Bella." Hermione told her with a smile.

This made Rosalie laugh, "Yea your right, your not plus I like you a lot better."

"Think we should head back since the family probably thinks we killed each other by now." Hermione told her with a laugh.

"Yea but please give me a warning before you do that thing because it's kinda freaky."

"Sure ready?" Hermione told her with a smile.

Rosalie smiled at her and then apparted them back to the house. When they landed back into the living room Carlisle and Esme were also there and everyone looked up at them when they appeared and gave them worried looks.

"What?" Rosalie asked as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Emmet.

Hermione gave a smile and walked over to Edward and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Everything ok?" Edward asked her.

Hermione turned her head towards Rosalie who gave her a smile. She turned back around and gave him a smile, "Yea everything is good, we worked some things out." she told him as she went back to her chair and sat down.

They both knew everyone wanted to know what happened but they decided to keep that to themselves for now.

"Well I'm gonna start dinner." Esme said as she stood up to head into the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Hermione asked her.

"No thank you." Esme told her with a smile.

After that everyone went back to what they were doing having the feeling that things were finally getting better.

**AN: thank you everyone who has been so patient with me and reviewing and for the alerts. I'm so sorry things have just been hectic me and my husband are trying for our first child and he is also leaving in a few months with the army. Plus moving and school are crazy but I promise that I will start updating more and sooner I've already started the next chapter hope to have it up soon thanks everyone and please review**

Coming up next : Leaving & Arriving Home


End file.
